


Sensational Celebration

by gregorydox1



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anaheim Ducks, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Athletes, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Circle Jerk, Double Anal Penetration, Group Sex, Hockey, M/M, NHL RPF, National Hockey League, Ottawa Senators, RPF, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 20,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregorydox1/pseuds/gregorydox1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Senators make it to the Stanley Cup Finals for the first time in the modern franchise's history and have a wild celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Ottawa Senators got off to a slow start this season. As you would expect, fans were calling for players to get traded, and for head coach Bryan Murray as well as general manager John Muckler to get fired. Martin Gerber, who the Senators signed via free agency in the summer, had struggled , and so did the team in front of him. Finally, Ray Emery was given the reigns in between the pipes, and he was nothing short of sensational. He posted 33 wins, which helped the Sens clinch a playoff berth.

Sure enough, once the playoffs started, the media started asking questions about the teams' history of disappointments in the playoffs. The furthest the Senators had gotten in the playoffs to this point was game 7 of the 2003 Eastern Conference Finals against the New Jersey Devils. With that said, there was more than enough encouragement for the team to go all the way.

The Senators defeated the up-and-coming Pittsburgh Penguins in 5 games in the Eastern Conference Quarterfinals. Next, they defeated the New Jersey Devils also in 5 games. Finally, they beat the Buffalo Sabres. The Sabres had clinched 1st place in the Eastern Conference in the regular season and the President's trophy, giving them home-ice advantage throughout the playoffs. Daniel Alfredsson scored the overtime/series winner in game 5 of the Eastern Conference Finals to advance the Senators to the Stanley Cup Final for the first time in the modern franchise's history.

After the Senators had their post-series media interviews, they took a bus to the airport, and boarded their charter plane back home. En route, Jason Spezza had invited some of the guys over to his place once they got back into Ottawa. Mike Fisher, Dany Heatley, Wade Redden, Joe Corvo, and Antoine Vermette all accepted the invitation. Little did they know, Jason had something wild planned for them.

This is a story about team-bonding being taken to another level.


	2. Chapter 2

The Senators had arrived back in Ottawa. Most of the players went home. Mike, Dany, Wade, Joe, and Antoine followed Jason back to his place. After they entered the down, the guests went into the living room while Jason went into the kitchen.

“You guys want something to eat or drink?” Jason asked.

“Sure” His guests said.

Jason fixed up some snacks and grabbed some beers from the fridge. He entered the living room and placed the snacks down on a buffet that was over by the window.

“Help yourselves” He said.

After a while of chatting, Dany grabbed the remote that was sitting on an end table, and turned on the TV. He looked the TV's program guide, but couldn't find anything good on until he reached the adult themed channels. He noticed that it was part of Jason's subscription.

“Jason, you pervert” Dany said with a laugh.

“Shut the fuck up” Jason said with a giggle.

“Well...are you going to put it there or what?” Joe asked.

“If you guys want” Dany replied.

“Dude, I've got a serious case of blue balls” Joe said grabbing his crotch.

“Me too” Antoine said.

“Alright” Dany said and tuned the TV to one of the channels.

Jason got up to get something from the fridge. When he returned into the living room, he turned up the thermostat. This would make sure that he and his teammates would want to strip naked.

“You seen this one before?” Joe asked.

“No, I think it's a new one” Jason responded.

All the guys were becoming aroused with what they were seeing on TV. They were groping themselves through their pants. Jason was looking around at the guys and was really getting turned on by the view.

Joe couldn't take it anymore. He unzipped his pants, and pulled out his cock. He spat on his hand, then made a fist around his cock, and began to stroke it. After a couple of minutes, he decided to strip naked, and sat back down on the love seat he was sitting on. The other guys decided to follow suit.

“Much better” Jason said.

All six guys were completely naked and stroking their big, beautiful cocks. Jason smirked a bit realizing that his wildest fantasy was beginning to come true right before his eyes.

Jason felt a hand rubbing his right thigh. He realized the hand belonged to Dany. The two studs looked at each other with lust in their eyes. Jason reached down, grabbed Dany's hand, and placed it on his cock. Dany licked his lips. Jason placed his right hand on Dany's dick and they began stroking each other.

Jason felt another hand rubbing his left thigh. It was Mike's. Jason reached down and placed his left hand on Mike's cock, causing him to let out a soft moan. Mike looked down, placed his right hand on the head of Jason's cock, and began to rub it.

“Oh fuck!” Jason hissed.

Jason looked over towards the loveseat, and noticed Antoine, Joe, and Wade were stroking each other and making out. He looked over to Dany, leaned in, and the two began kissing each other. The kiss lasted for about a minute. Jason looked over to Mike, leaned in and began kissing him. After a while, the two broke their kiss.

“Are you thinking what I'm thinking?” Dany asked.

“Yeah, let's do it” Jason replied.

This was going to be a wild night.


	3. Chapter 3

Dany and Mike stood up while Jason got on his knees. Dany grabbed Jason by the back of his head and shoved his cock into Jason's hot, moist mouth. Jason was able to take most of it into his mouth.

“Fuck yeah, suck that cock, stud” Dany said.

Jason was bobbing up and down on Dany's cock and would occasionally hum on it. He absolutely loved the delicious piece of meat hanging between Dany's muscular legs. He would also from time-to-time take one of the low-hanging nuts into his mouth and suck on them. After a while, he pulled off Dany's cock, and began kissing his way up his teammate's big, buff body. When his mouth arrived at Dany's nipples, he began to suck and even bite each one causing Dany to moan in pleasure. Jason finally made his way back up to Dany's mouth to kiss his lips. Dany could taste his salty precum on Jason's tongue and he loved it.

 

Mike looked over towards Antoine and waved him over. Antoine got on his knees and was surprised at how big it was when he got up close to it. He started stroking Mike's cock and looked at him nervously.

“Just take what you can” Mike said.

Antoine stuck his tongue out and licked all around the head. Then he licked the underside of the shaft. After that, he licked the top side of the shaft. Finally, he opened his mouth and took about of Mike's cock inside of it.

“Mmmmm...that feels so good” Mike moaned.

Antoine was sucking Mike's cock slowly. He would try to take more of it each time he went down. He wasn't able to take it all, but just a bit more than half of it down his throat. After several minutes, Antoine pulled his mouth off of the shaft, and turned his attention to Mike's nuts. He began licking the right one then slowly moved his way over to the left. He took the left nut into his mouth and began sucking on it.

“Oh fuck, baby, yeah!” Mike hissed.

Antoine kissed all around Mike's balls and then began to suck on the right one. After doing this for several minutes, he turned his attention back to the shaft and resumed sucking on it. He looked up at Mike and felt like he was the luckiest human being on earth being able to satisfy this gorgeous hunk.

“Oh shit, okay, stop, I don't wanna cum yet” Mike said.

Antoine pulled off Mike's cock. He gave himself a minute to catch his breath. He looked up at Mike.

“I want you to rim me” Mike said.

He turned around and bent over. Antoine grabbed Mike's cheeks and spread them open to show his hole. He licked his lips.

“Mmmmm...looks tasty” He said.

“It's all yours” Mike replied.

Antoine stuck his tongue out and leaned forward. He began licking up and down the crack. He let his tongue goes absolutely wild and licked in every direction, which drove Mike nuts.

“Holy fuck! Mmmmm, fuck yes! Eat that hole, man” Mike moaned.

“Yeah, you like that?” Antoine asked.

“Fuck yes!” Mike replied.

Antoine continued his oral assault on Mike's ass.

Wade had Joe sitting on his face. He's been eating out Joe's ass like it's his last meal for a while now and Joe was downright loving it.

“Holy shit! Oh fuck! Mmmm, yeah! Eat that hole, man!” Joe yelled.

Joe reached down for Wade's cock. He started stroking it. He licked his lips and pulled himself off of Wade's face.

“Let's 69” he suggested.

Wade readjusted himself so he was lying on his side with his face at Joe's cock. He took some of Joe's cock inside of his mouth then released it. He began to lick Joe's nuts. After a while, Wade went back to sucking on Joe's cock. Both of them were gulping, slurping, and sometimes even choking on each other.

Both guys pulled off of each other and decided to go on the floor. Joe looked over towards Jason and could see his teammate face deep into Dany's crotch. He turned his attention back to Wade and looked up at him while stroking his cock. Wade grabbed Joe by the back of the head. Joe opened his mouth wide and Wade shoved his cock deep inside.

“Fuck yeah!” Wade hissed.

“Take that cock” he continued.

All that could be heard in the living room was gulping, slurping, and swearing. It was almost 1:30am when Jason came up with an idea. He stopped sucking Dany's cock.

“Hey guys!” He yelled, and got everybody's attention.

“Let's take this upstairs” he said with a sly grin.

They didn't need to be told twice. Jason led the guys upstairs to his bedroom.

This night was just about to get even hotter.


	4. Chapter 4

All six guys made their way into Jason's bedroom. They looked around and waited for Jason to decide where he wanted each of them to go. Jason finally came up with a game plan.

“Heater, I want you on the right side of the bed, and for you to lie on your back. I'm going to sit on you. Fish, you pull in behind me. Reds, I want you to lie on your back on the other side of the bed. Vermy, you sit on top of Wade, and Joe, you pull in behind Vermy” he said.

The guys positioned themselves per Jason's orders. Jason reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a couple of bottles of lube and passed one of them over to Antoine. The sexy Italian and Frenchman applied generous amounts to their respective cocks and hungry holes. After they felt they had enough lube, they passed the bottles to the studs that was were behind them. Both of those guys applied a decent amount of lube to their cocks and to the cocks of the guys that were lying on their backs.

Jason and Antoine spread their ass cheeks apart and slid them down Dany's and Wade's cocks. Once they felt relaxed, they let Mike and Joe inside of them.

Mike wrapped his muscular arms around Jason and the two began kissing each other deep and hard. This sight drove Dany wild and he began thrusting his cock harder into Jason.

Joe began stroking Antoine's cock with both of his hands and began kissing the Frenchman on his neck. Wade rubbed his hands all over Antoine's torso and chest. Sometimes he would even tweak Antoine's nipples.

The room was so hot at this point, you'd think they were in an overheated sauna. All six guys were completely drenched in sweat from head to toe. They didn't care, the guys love the taste of their own sweat and their teammates.

After a while, the guys just couldn't take it anymore.

“Holy fuck!” Jason screamed. He shot several loads of his hot, thick, creamy, sticky cum all over Dany's drenched ripped torso. This sent Dany over the edge.

“Ugh! Shit yeah!” Dany yelled and pumped his seed deep inside of Jason's ass.

It was Mike's turn to blow.

“Oh fuck yeah!” He yelled as he dumped his seed into Jason.

Antoine was looking over to his right. He only needed a couple of more strokes from Joe before losing it.

“Sainte merde! Oh oui!” He yelled in his native tongue.

This drove Wade and Joe completely out of their minds, and the two came deep inside of Antoine's ass in unison. It felt like a volcano had erupted inside of Antoine.

The guys had calm back down from their intense orgasms.

“Whew! Now that's what I call a wild night” Jason said.

The other guys laughed a bit and agreed.

“Alright. Let's all go take a shower” Jason said.

Jason, Dany, and Mike used the ensuite located next to the master bedroom; Wade, Antoine, and Joe used another one located down at the other end of the hall.

After they finished their showers, they all met up in the hallway.

“You guys take the guest room over there” Jason told Antoine, Joe, and Wade.

“You guys are sleeping with me tonight” He told Dany and Mike.

They made their way to the bedrooms, got into bed, spoke to each other for a while, and then finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason had woken up to the sun shining in his bedroom and his two sexy teammates in his arms. He smiled and began to think about a bunch of different things. Suddenly, he felt one of his teammates beginning to move. It was Dany.

His hot, hunky linemate leaned up to kiss him and began rubbing his erect cock against Jason's leg. Jason let out a soft moan before Dany broke away from the kiss. 

Dany got on his knees and began playing with his thick, beautiful cock. The sight of this caused Jason's cock to become hard. Jason couldn't help but lick his lips. Dany moved up the bed and positioned his cock right at Jason's luscious lips. He stroked his cock even faster for several minutes until he couldn't take it anymore.

“Oh shit!” Dany whispered, and shot several loads into Jason's hot, moist mouth. Some of his cum would also land on Jason's face. 

“Suck me” Jason whispered. Dany grabbed Jason's cock and began to stroke it a few times before opening his mouth. He took all of it into his mouth and down his throat.

“Oh fuck” Jason hissed.

Dany kept on increasing his speed up and down Jason's cock. He would occasionally hum on it too. Finally, Jason just couldn't take it anymore.

“I'm cumming” He whispered and shot several loads of his hot, thick, creamy, and sticky seed down Dany's throat.

After Jason had calmed downed, he looked over at Mike, and noticed that he had finally woken up.

“Oh shit” He said with a giggle.

“You horndogs” Mike said.

“Sorry, man, didn't mean to wake you” Jason said.

“Oh really? Well, now you're gonna have to pay for that” Mike replied.

“Get your ass on my face, Dany” Mike ordered.

“As for you, go down and suck me” He said to Jason.

Dany placed his ass over Mike's face and spread his muscular cheeks open. Mike stuck his tongue out, and began licking the beautiful musky-smelling rosebud.

“Oh fuck!” Dany moaned in pleasure.

Jason went down and began stroking Mike's throbbing cock. Jason was able to swallow pretty much the entire thing. He began going up and down slowly. Mike bucked his hips. Jason took this as a sign that he wanted him to go faster. 

Dany couldn't help but stroke his cock furiously. He was so horned from the blowjob he had just given Jason. Now his big, thick, muscular ass getting completely devoured by arguably the hottest hunk in the entire league.

“Oooooooooooh shit!” Dany yelled. He shot several loads on Mike's chest and stomach. The feeling of hot cum on his body sent Mike over the edge.  
“I'm cumming! Fuck! Oh fuck yes!” Mike screamed. He shot several loads into Jason's mouth.

After he felt Mike had calmed down enough, Jason got up and began stroking his cock. After just a couple of minutes, it was his turn to release his seed.

“Holy shit! Ugh!” He bellowed. Jason shot his cum at Dany's stomach.

“Alright, let's go take a shower” Jason said after calming down.

Mike, Dany, and Jason made their into the shower and began to clean themselves and each other.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday afternoon and everybody made their way to the airport. About an hour after everybody arrived, the team boarded their charter plane to Anaheim. The flight from Ottawa to Anaheim would be about five hours long.

The Stanley Cup Finals wasn't starting until the following Monday, but because of the long travel time, and the fact there's a three-hour time difference between the two cities, the team felt it would be better to leave a few days early.

About an hour after take off, Jason looked over at Dany. He could see his hunky linemate was bored out of his mind at this point. Jason sent him a text.

“Jason: Meet me in the washroom in five minutes.”

“Dany: Alright”

Jason stood up and walked into the washroom. About five minutes later, Dany stood up and walked into the washroom. He closed and locked the door behind him. The two immediately stripped their clothes off and began kissing each other passionately.

After several minutes, Jason broke away from the kiss.

“Turn around. I want to eat then fuck that hot ass of yours” He whispered.

He turned around, put his hands on the door, and stuck out his big, thick, juicy ass. Jason got on his knees, spread Dany's cheeks open, and stuck his tongue out. As soon as his tongue made contact, Dany began to quiver.

“Oh fuck!” He moaned.

Jason slid his hot, wet tongue up and down the pretty rosebud that was winking back at him. He began slow and gradually picked up the pace with each lick. After a few minutes, Jason positioned a finger right at the opening, and slid it in.

“Fuuuck!” Dany moaned again.

“Oooooohhhhh fuuuuuck” He continued.

“Yeah, you like that? Wait until my cock is in there” Jason replied.

“Give it to me!” Dany said.

Jason stood up. He positioned his big, thick cock at Dany's hole.

“You ready?” Jason asked.

Dany nodded.

“Okay” Jason said. He slid all of his cock deep inside the amazing ass in front of him.

“Oh fuck yes” Dany hissed.

“Fuck yeah” Jason replied.

Jason began thrusting harder, deeper, and faster each time.

“Oh fuck yeah, oh fuck me, give me that big cock” Dany begged.

Dany and Jason were both drenched in sweat. After a few more thrusts, Jason could feel himself tightening up. It was time to release.

“Ooooh fuck!” Jason whispered. The hot Italian stud emptied several loads of his hot, thick, creamy, sticky liquid inside of Dany. 

“Oooh shit!” Dany moaned. Feeling Jason's cum filling him up caused Dany to unload all over the door.

After the two guys had calmed themselves down, they jumped into the shower together and cleaned themselves off. Afterwards, they made their way into a room at the back of the plane to change into other suits they had brought with them. They finished getting dresses, and made their way back to their seats. They acted like nothing happened, but somebody knew better.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6  
After a long 5-hour flight, the Senators' charter plane had finally arrived in Anaheim, California. The team finally got off the plane, went through customs, and made their way to the shuttle bus that was to bring them to their hotel. About 20 minutes later, the shuttle bus arrived at the hotel. The team got off the bus, checked themselves into the hotel, and made their way up the elevators, and finally into their rooms.

Jason and Dany had made their way into their room. Dany put his stuff down on the floor, made his way into the living room, and sat down on the sofa. He turned the television on and activated the programming guide to see what was on. After several minutes of looking, he finally decided to watch a baseball game.

Meanwhile, Jason made his way into the washroom. He closed and locked the door behind him, then walked over towards the shower. He turned on the shower, and got undressed. As soon as he was satisfied with the temperature of the water, he stepped in. The heat from the water felt so good, it caused his cock to get hard. He looked down at his cock, closed his eyes, and began to stroke it.

The horny stud started to imagine that Dany was getting that big, thick, muscular ass of his fucked deep and hard by the team's hunky goaltender, Ray Emery, along with Mike Fisher. Both of their big, thick cocks were rubbing against each other while being rammed into Dany's ass. 

While that was going on, Jason had also imagined himself fucking Antoine's tight, bubble butt. The horny French man was an absolute slut for big, thick cocks. It was amazing that his ass was still tight.

After several minutes, Jason pictured that Ray and Mike were cumming inside of Dany and the horny bottom was shooting his seed all over his own torso. This caused Jason to go over the edge.  
“Ooooh fuck!” Jason screamed. He shot several wads of his hot thick, creamy seed on the wall in front of him. After he settled himself down, he cleaned himself off, and finished his shower. 

He stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked into his bedroom. He was drying himself off, when he heard his phone go off. He had received a text.

“I know what happened on the plane” it said.

Jason rolled his eyes, put his phone down, and continued to dry himself off. The phone went off again. He had received another text.

“Meet me in room 3204 in 10 minutes or else” it said.

The weird thing about all this was Jason didn't know who these texts were coming from.

“Seriously? I don't have time for this shit right now” Jason replied.

The mysterious person replied back.

“Do it or else I will go to the media!”

“Alright, fine. Room 3204 you said?” Jason asked.

“Yes, but don't knock when you get here. I'll be standing at the door, so I'll see when you arrive” They replied.

“Fine” Jason responded.

Jason went into the living room to see what Dany was doing. Dany was still watching the baseball game on TV.

“I'm gonna go out for a while” Jason said.

“Alright” Dany replied.

Jason got himself together, and exited their room. He walked down the hall towards room 3204. The door opened and there was Joe Corvo. He was soaking wet, and had a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Dude, seriously, what the fuck?” Jason asked.

“What, you don't like mysteries?” Joe replied.

“Those texts were rather creepy” Jason responded.

“Yeah, yeah. Anyways, get in” Joe said.

Jason entered the room, and Joe closed and locked the door behind him. The sexy defenceman turned around and removed his towel. Jason became wide-eyed as Joe's cock sprang right up.

“Suck it” Joe said.

Jason got on his knees and licked his lips. He wrapped a fist around the big thick cock and began stroking it, causing Joe to let out a soft moan. Jason finally opened his mouth, and took almost all of Joe's cock inside.  
“Oh fuck!” Joe hissed.

“Mmmmm” Jason hummed.

Joe put his hands on the back of Jason's head and began to facefuck him. The stud defenceman kept on thrusting his hips faster and faster. After several minutes, Joe couldn't take it anymore. He had to cum.

“Ooooooh fuuuuuuck!” Joe's cock erupted with numerous loads of his hot, thick, creamy seed into Jason's hot, wet mouth. Some of Joe's cum landed on Jason's tongue, the top of his mouth, and into his throat.

Jason didn't have any choice but to swallow every single drop. Joe's hands were still holding onto Jason's head. Not that Jason minded, he loved the taste of this hunk's seed.

After Joe's body had settled down, he let go of Jason.

“You dirty little slut. You just wait and see what I have planned for you later” Joe said.


	8. Chapter 8

Jason had gone back to his hotel room. He checked to see if Dany was there. He didn't see him. As he made his way into the washroom, he suddenly heard a loud moan coming from Dany's bedroom. He walked up to the bedroom door and placed his right ear against it. He heard some more moaning and cussing coming from Dany. Jason turned the door knob slowly and opened it.

Dany was lying on his back completely naked and stroking his thick, meaty cock. The big stud was watching a hot porno. Jason opened up the door a little more and began stroking his own tool through his jeans. After about a minute, Jason decided that he wanted to climb into bed with Dany.

“Mind if I join you?” Jason asked.

Dany jumped.

“Fuck man, you scared me” He replied.

“Sorry” Jason apologized.

“Anyways, get in” Dany said.

Jason took the rest of his clothes and climbed into bed with hunky linemate.

“How long have you been watching this?” Jason asked.

“Just a little while” Dany replied.

“Wait a minute...where were you?” Dany asked.

“I was in Joe's room” Jason replied.

“Ahhh, okay...doing what?” Dany asked.

“Ummm, well...” Jason paused.

Dany raised an eyebrow, thinking he already knew.

Jason saw this and rolled his eyes.

“He facefucked me” Jason replied.

“You slut” Dany laughed.

“I can't help it” Jason said.

“Did you swallow?” Dany asked.

Jason raised an eyebrow.

“Of course you did” Dany said with a laugh.

“Joe told me to come back over later for a surprise” Jason said.

“Oh he did, did he?” Dany asked.

“Yeah, I'm not sure what he's got planned for me” Jason answered.

“When does he want you back there?” Dany asked.

“About midnight” Jason replied.

“Ahhh, okay, cool” Dany said.

“Well, seeing I have you all to myself now, how about you eat out my ass?” Dany asked.

“Sit on my face” Jason ordered.

Jason lied on his back, while Dany positioned himself over top of Jason. Jason spread Dany's cheeks wide open to show a rosebud that was just begging to beat devoured. The hot Italian stud stuck his tongue and began flicking it up and down along Dany's crack.

“Oh fuck” Dany moaned.

Dany pushed his hot, muscular ass back and Jason's tongue went to work. He licked Dany's ass in every possible direction.

“Holy fuck!” Dany yelled.

“Yeah, that's it, eat that hole!” He continued.

Dany began stroking his cock furiously. After about 20 minutes he could his low-hanging nuts tighten. He just couldn't take it anymore.

“Oooooooh fuck!” He yelled. He shot his thick, creamy seed all over Jason's pecks.

After Dany's body settled down from his orgasm, he pulled himself off Jason's face and lied down on his back.

Jason climbed on top and placed his cock on Dany's face. The horny Italian stud began to stroke his cock. After a while, Jason could feel his balls tighten up.

“Uuuuuugh! Fuck yes!” Jason screamed and sprayed his load all over Dany's face. 

Dany licked up some of the cum, and moaned when he tasted the sweet-salty, milky liquid.

Jason leaned and kissed Dany. He loved the taste of his seed in Dany's mouth.

After a while, Jason pulled away from the kiss.

“We should probably shower” Jason said.

“Oh yeah, right, Joe wants you to go back over, eh?” Dany said.

The two studs made their way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After they finished washing themselves up, Jason grabbed his towels and made his way back into his bedroom. He got dressed and left the hotel room.

He made his way back over to Joe's hotel room and knocked on the door.

Joe answered the door soaking wet and wearing nothing but a towel. Jason entered the room and Joe closed the door behind him.

“So, what do you have planned for me?” Jason asked.

“You'll see” Joe replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Jason walked into the living room in Joe's hotel room and sat on the sofa. Joe went into the kitchen to grab himself a beer.

“You want one?” Joe asked.

“Sure” Jason replied.

Joe opened the fridge, grabbed the beers, and closed the door. He made his way into the living room and put the beers on the coffee table, and sat down beside Jason. Jason grabbed his bottle, opened it, took a sip, then placed back on the table.

“So?” Jason asked.

“So?” Joe responded.

Jason raised an eyebrow.

“What do you have planned for me tonight?” Jason asked.

“Dude, you need to relax” Joe replied.

“How the fuck do you expect me to do that after what happened earlier?” Jason asked.

Jason was clearly annoyed.

“Sorry...I just wanted for you to come over for some fun” Joe replied.

Just then, Joe's phone started buzzing. He grabbed it from the end table and checked the message he had just received. He stood up.

“Take off your clothes and get on all fours” Joe ordered.

Jason started smirking and laughing a bit.

“Fine” He said reluctantly.  
Jason began stripping and placed all his clothes on the floor. While he did that, Joe made his way to the front door of his hotel room. He opened it and let Dany, Antoine, Ray, Mike, and Wade in. As soon as he closed the door behind them, Joe dropped his towel.

“Let's party” He said.

The other guys got undressed and made their way into the living room. Dany got on his knees and started massaging and smacking Jason's ass. He finally stuck his tongue out and began an oral assault on Jason's crack.

“Oh shit!” Jason hissed.

“Fuck! Mmmmm...yeah, buddy, eat that hole!” He continued.

After a while, Dany placed his finger inside of Jason's hole.

“Ooooh fuuuuck” Jason moaned.

Jason suddenly felt somebody grab the back of his head. He looked up to see who it was. When he realized that it was Ray, he immediately opened his mouth, and stuck his tongue out. Ray slapped his cock on Jason's tongue several times before sliding it into his mouth.

“Take that cock, slut” The muscular goaltender hissed.

“Fuck yeah...you like that big cock?” He asked. All Jason could do was moan.

Ray facefucked Jason until he just couldn't take it anymore.

“Oooooh fuuuuck!” Ray screamed and shot load after load of his hot, thick cum down Jason's hungry throat.

After he had calmed down from his orgasm, Ray pulled his thick tool out of Jason's mouth, and sat down on the loveseat.

Dany stood up behind Jason and pulled his ass cheeks apart. He lubed his massive cock with his own saliva, and slid it inside Jason.

“Ooooh fuck!” Jason yelped.

Dany began to fuck Jason deep and hard. He would gradually pick up the pace between thrusts.

“Uh huh...fuck...give me that big, thick cock” Jason said.

“Take it, you dirty little slut” Dany replied and continued fucking Jason deeper and harder.

After about 20 minutes, Dany he could feel his balls tightening up, so increased his pace until he was ready to blow.

“Oooooooooh shiiiiiiit!” He screamed, and blew numerous loads of his hot seed into Jason's ass.

After Dany calmed down, he pulled his cock out, and sat down beside Ray on the loveseat.

Jason was still on fours, and the guys could see that his cock was dripping major precum.

Joe lied down on the floor and positioned himself underneath Jason. The hunky defenceman waived Mike, Antoine, and Wade over. Mike positioned himself behind Jason. Antoine positioned his face at Jason's cock, and Wade stood at Jason's face.

Joe and Mike pushed their cocks deep inside of Jason's hot, wet, freshly seeded ass.

“Oooooh shhiiiit” Jason moaned in pleasure.

Jason felt Antoine's warm, moist mouth wrap around his cock.

“Fuck yes!” Jason hissed.

Jason then opened up his mouth to let Wade's thick tool inside.

“Fuck yeah, that's it slut” Joe said.

If Jason wasn't a slut before, he sure is now. Two cocks deep inside, fucking his ass. One big, thick cock thrusting in and out of his hot, moist mouth. And another mouth wrapped his tool. This was hotter than any porno movie than any of the guys have watched.

Jason could see out of the corner of his eye what was going on the loveseat. Dany was getting fuck deep and hard by their hot, hung goaltender. Seeing this Jason to blow his load.

“Mmmmmmph!” Jason moaned. He still had Wade's thick cock in his mouth while blowing his seed down Antoine's throat.

After Antoine swallowed all of Jason's seed, he removed his mouth from Jason's cock. He sat down on Joe's face, spread his ass cheeks wide open, and let Joe go to town on it with his long tongue.

“Ohhhhhh fuck!” Antoine screamed.

“Fuck, yes! Mmmmm, eat that ass, stud!” He continued and began furiously stroking his cock.

After a few minutes, Antoine could feel his nuts tighten up and he shot several loads of his liquid onto Joe's ripped bod.

Seeing this cause Wade to lose it. He pulled his cock out of Jason's mouth and began jerking it furiously.

“Shiiiit!” He screamed, and blasted loads of creamy cum all over Jason's face.

After a couple of more minutes, Joe and Mike really picked up the pace fucking Jason's hot, slutty ass, and the most amazing thing happened.

They both came at the same time. It felt like a volcano had erupted in size of Jason.

Meanwhile, over on the loveseat, Ray and Dany had blasted their loads onto each other. Both guys' chest and torso were drenched in hot cum.

After a while, Wade reached over to the coffee table, and reached for the box of facial tissues. He pulled a few out this way Jason could wipe whatever cum he couldn't get with his tongue off of him. Once he removed all the excessive cum, he looked down at Joe and gave him a smile. He then leaned down for a quick kiss.

“Did you enjoy my surprise?” Joe asked slyly.

“Fuck yes!” Jason replied.

Mike pulled his cock out of Jason's ass, stood up, and sat down on the sofa to relax. Jason climbed off Joe, and lied beside Joe on the floor.

“Whew! Now that's what I call a party” Jason said. The rest of the guys filled the room with laughter.

“Yeah, but unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end” Joe said.

“Let's all take a shower” He continued.

Antoine, Ray, and Dany made their way into the washroom. They showered for about 20 minutes, and came back into the living room without anything on except for towels wrapped around their waists.

While they were in the shower, Joe grabbed some odour neutralizer and sprayed it on everybody's clothes.

Mike, Wade, and Jason followed suit.

Finally, Joe made his way into the shower, and came back out into the living room.

“You guys should probably get back to your rooms” Joe said with a sound of disappointment in his voice.

Everybody except Wade, who was rooming with Joe, the guys got dressed and made their way back to their rooms for the night. Joe closed the door and locked it behind them.

“Whew! You weren't kidding about Jason” Wade said.

“I know, right?” Joe replied.

“Anyways, I'm going to bed” Wade said.

“Alright, good night” Joe replied.

Wade made his way into his bedroom and closed the door. He took off his clothes, climbed into bed, and pulled the covers over him. It took him about half-an-hour before he finally fell asleep.

Joe cleaned up the place for about 45 minutes before deciding to head to bed. He turned off the lights and made his way into his bedroom. He took his clothes off, and pulled the covers over him, and fell asleep within a few minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

The first game of the Stanley Cup Finals had just been completed. The Ducks had a come-from-behind 3-2 victory over the Senators to take game 1 of the series. Mike Fisher had given the Senators a 1-0 lead on a powerplay goal early in the game, and Wade Redden scored early in the second period to give them a 2-1 lead. However, the Ducks would strike back with a goal of their own from Ryan Getzlaf to tie it early in the third period, and Travis Moen would score the game-winner with just three minutes to go in the game.

As you would expect, everybody in the Senators' locker room were extremely disappointed with not being able to hold their leads in the game. After the post-game press conferences finished, the team made their way on the bus back to the hotel. They arrived at the hotel about 15 minutes later.

Jason and Dany finally arrived at their hotel room. They entered and closed the door behind them. 

Dany made his way into his bedroom, removed his clothes, and climbed into bed. He pulled the covers over his nude body, and tried to fall asleep. He lied there for about a half-hour. Frustrated that he wasn't able to go to sleep, he turned on the bedroom TV. He browsed through the on-screen guide, and couldn't find anything to watch. He rolled his eyes, turned the TV off, and tried to fall asleep again. After another 20 minutes, he decided to get up. 

He walked into the living room with nothing but a pair of his sexy new briefs on. When he entered the room, he saw Jason lying on the sofa with nothing on and jerking off his thick tool. Dany pulled his briefs off and began stroking his own cock. He walked over to the sofa and stood beside it.

“Hey stud” Dany said.

“Hey” Jason replied.

“Let's go into the bedroom” Dany suggested.

“Alright” Jason said.

The two studs walked into Dany's bedroom.

“How do you want me?” Dany asked.

“On all fours” Jason answered.

“Now spread those cheeks for me” Jason ordered.

Dany obliged. Jason grabbed Dany's ass, stuck his tongue out, and began licking up and down the crack.

“Oh fuck!” Dany moaned.

“Fuck, yes! Eat that ass, you fucking stud!” He continued.

Jason began moving his tongue in all directions on Dany's sensitive rosebud. After a few minutes, Jason began stroking Dany's cock. It was already beginning to drip with precum. There was nothing Dany could do now except moan and push his thick, juicy ass back on Jason's face.

After a while, Jason stopped rimming. He stood up, spat on his hand, and applied the saliva to big, thick, throbbing cock. He slapped his cock against Dany's crack a few times. Dany pushed back, and Jason pushed forward until about half of Jason's cock was inside of Dany.

“Holy fuck!” Dany gasped.

“Damn, that ass is tight” Jason said.

“Fuck me” Dany replied.

Jason pushed even more of his cock inside of Dany. After about a minute, Jason pulled most of his cock back out, except for the head. He slammed it back in again. After a few times of doing this, he began to pick up the pace.

“Oh fuck! Mmmmmm! Give me that big fucking cock!” Dany yelled.

“Take it, slut!” Jason yelled back.

Jason grabbed Dany by the hair, pulled him up, and rammed his tongue deep inside of Dany's throat. The two hunks started a hot, wet, wild tongue-wrestling match. After a few minutes, the two broke away from the kiss.

Both guys were getting close to cumming. A few more thrusts was all they needed.

“Holy fuck! Uuuuuugh!” Dany yelled, and shot his thick seed all over the bed.

About a minute later, it was Jason's turn.

“I'm cumming! Fuck! Ugh, fuck yeah!” Jason screamed, and pumped all of his seed deep inside of Dany's muscular ass.

After the guys had settled themselves down, they made their way into the washroom. Jason turned the dial for the shower, and waited for the water to reach an ideal temperature. They cleaned themselves up, and made their way back into Dany's room.

“I guess we better change the sheets, eh?” Dany said.

Jason nodded.

They replaced the sheets with new ones.

“If you want, you could sleep beside me tonight” Dany suggested.

“Yeah, alright” Jason replied.

The guys climbed back into bed, and pulled the covers over them. Dany leaned in for a kiss.

An awkward silence hit after the kiss.

“Well, good night” Dany said.

“Good night” Jason replied.

Dany had fallen asleep about 10 minutes later. Jason, on the other hand was still awake. He began to wonder what that kiss was about.

'Has he fallen in love with me?' He wondered to himself.

Finally, after about 20 minutes, Jason fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Today was Tuesday, May 29th. The Senators were still recovering from a heart-breaking 3-2 loss in game 1 of the Stanley Cup Finals and now found themselves trailing in the series 1-0. It was about 10:30am and the team made their way down to the Honda Center for a practice and video session. As usual, the coach and assistant coaches went through what they could have done to hold the lead and ensured a guaranteed split in Anaheim.

They finished up practice, video session, and media interviews at about 12:30pm. The shuttle bus took the team back to the hotel and arrived at about 12:55pm. Once everybody had re-entered the hotel, they made their way into the restaurant. They were in there for about an hour.  
Joe, Dany, and Jason were three of the first ones to leave. They got into the elevator together. Once the elevator doors closed, and they could feel the elevator ascending, Joe looked over at Jason and licked his lips seductively. Jason responded with a roll of the eyes.

“What?” Joe asked with a sly grin.

“You know damn well what” Jason responded.

“Yeesh, sorry” Joe apologized.

“What?” Dany asked.

Jason leaned over and whispered into Dany's ear “He was hoping to come to our room and have a threesome.”

“Oh yeah?” Dany asked.

Jason and Joe both nodded.

“I'm game” Dany said and Joe smiled.

Jason wasn't exactly thrilled.

“Then it's settled” Joe said.

Jason rolled his eyes again and let out a bit of a smirk.

The elevator finally reached their floor. The guys stepped out, and made their way over to Jason and Dany's hotel room. Dany unlocked the door with his keycard, and they entered the room.

Jason was the last one to enter. He closed and locked the door behind him. As soon as he did that, Joe immediately took off his shirt, revealing his rock-hard abs and chest.

Dany grabbed Joe by the belt, and pulled him into a hot, passionate kiss, causing both guys to let out moans.

“Hey, don't forget about me” Jason said.

Joe extended his left arm out, and pulled Jason in to kiss him.

“Let's go” Joe said.

The three of them made their way into Dany's bedroom and removed their clothes. Joe climbed into the bed first. He positioned himself on all fours, and spread his muscular ass cheeks open, exposing his rosebud.

“Damn, that ass looks so good” Jason said. He climbed on the bed in behind Joe, stuck his tongue out, and began licking Joe's sweet, musky hole.

“Oh fuck! Mmmmph!” Joe moaned.

Dany stood at the other end of the bed and began to stroke his thick, meaty shaft. Looking at his hunky defenceman getting his ass devoured by his sexy linemate. After a few minutes, Dany climbed on the bed, and grabbed Joe by the back of his head. Joe wrapped a fist around Dany's cock and began stroking.

“Fuck yes” Dany hissed.

Joe continued to do this for a couple of minutes before opening his mouth and letting Dany's mouth-watering cock inside, causing Dany to let out another soft moan.

After a few minutes, Dany decided to take control. He put both hands of the back of Joe's head and began to thrust furiously.

“Yeah, take that cock, bitch!” He ordered.

He picked up the pace, going harder and deeper with every thrust. He could hear Joe gag and choke a couple of times, but he didn't care. Joe's mouth was made for blowjobs, and he was definitely gonna get his.

“Fuck yeah, you like that big cock, bitch?” Dany asked angrily.

All Joe could do was moan.

Meanwhile, at the other end, Jason was still eating out Joe's hole. His tongue was flicking, licking, and going in every direction on and around the pink anus. Jason kept on doing this for a couple of more minutes, and then slid two of his fingers inside, causing Joe to quiver and moan.

Jason moved his fingers in and out furiously as if he was fingering a woman's pussy. He looked in front of him and could see Joe oozing out lots of precum. He reached underneath, and began stroking Joe's cock.

“Oh what's what, slut? You want our big cocks inside of your ass?” Jason asked rhetorically.

Dany took his cock of Joe's mouth and lied on his back. Joe positioned his ass over Dany's cock. Dany grabbed Joe's hips. Joe spread his cheeks open, and slid down all the way on Dany's cock.

“Oh fuck!” Both of them moaned.

Joe slid up until just the head of Dany's cock was inside before sliding back down on it again.

Jason positioned himself behind Joe and placed his dick against Dany's. Joe spread his ass open wider to allow both dicks inside.

“Holy fuck!” Joe yelped. He had never been double-penetrated before now.

“Damn, that ass is tight” Jason said, and wrapped his around Joe's pecks.

“Mmmmm, fuck me studs” Joe said.

Dany and Jason began thrusting their cocks inside. 

“Holy shit, that feels awesome” Jason said. He was referring to his and Dany's cocks rubbing against each other.

Jason leaned into Joe's ear, and whispered some dirty talk.

After about 45 minutes, Dany and Jason could feel their nuts tighten.

“Ooooooh....FUUUUUUCK!” Dany yelled. His cock erupted with his thick, creamy seed inside of Joe's ass.

The feeling of that, plus having two dicks rubbing inside of him caused Joe to erupt with cum.

“Oooooohhhhhhh...shiiiiiit! Fuck yes! Mmmph!” Joe yelled and absolutely drenched Dany's chest and torso with hot cum.

Jason only need another minute for his load.

“Fuck yes! Ugggggh! Fuck!” He yelled, and emptied his seed into Joe.

Joe collapsed on top of Dany.

“Whew! That was amazing!” Joe said.

“Uh huh” Dany replied.

Dany's cock has popped out of Joe's ass. Jason took this opportunity bend down and lick all the cum on it, plus whatever was coming out of Joe's big, muscular ass.

“Mmmmmm” Jason moaned, savouring the flavour.

“You whore” Dany said.

“And proud of it” Jason replied with a grin.

Dany positioned himself at the far end of the bed, so Joe can lie on his back in the middle. Jason positioned himself on the other side of Joe and the two began making out, still with cum on Jason's face and tongue, and Dany joined in.

After a while, the three of them fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The Senators dropped their 2nd game in a row, losing this time by a final score of 1-0. This marked the first time since their 2nd round series against the Buffalo Sabres the year prior they've done dropped the first two games in a series. The team knew they let two games slip away. But as the old playoff saying goes “You're never in trouble until you lose a game at home.” 

During the Stanley Cup Finals, all games are on Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday. With that said. After the team held their post-game media interviews, they hopped on the bus back to their hotel. Upon arrival, the guys went to the hotel's restaurant and had dinner. 

About an hour later, Jason and Dany made their way to the elevator. After about 20 seconds, the doors opened to one of them. They entered, and Jason pushed the button to their floor, the doors closed, and began ascending. After a few minutes, they finally reached their floor, the doors opened, and they stepped out. They walked to their room, Jason pulled out the key card and unlocked the door.

They entered, and closed the door behind them. Soon after Dany locked the door and turned around, Jason pulled him into a kiss, with both of them letting out a soft moan. 

Dany reached down for Jason's zipper, pulled it down, and pulled Jason's pants down to his ankles. Dany immediately got on his knees, opened his hot, wet mouth, and began to suck Jason's big, thick, throbbing cock.

“Oh fuck yes!” Jason hissed. He ran his fingers through Dany's hair, and began to thrust his hips. Dany placed his hands on Jason's round ass and began to squeeze. Jason started to buck his hips faster, and it only took a few more minutes for the hot Italian-Canadian stud to feel his nuts tighten up.

“Ooooooohhhhhh fuck!” He yelled, and shot several loads of his hot, thick, creamy seed down his teammate's throat. After Jason calmed down, he let go of Dany, and pulled his cock out.

Dany had been jerking his own cock while sucking on Jason.

“Get on your knees” Dany ordered.

Jason complied and Dany placed his cock at Jason's chest.

“Mmmm, fuck, baby, I'm gonna cum!” Dany scream.

A few more strokes, and Dany drenched Jason's pecs in his hot jizz.

“Fuck, that's hot” Jason said.

After Dany finished unloading, Jason stood up, and Dany immediately began licking his own seed of his Jason's pecs. Then he looked up at Jason, and the two engaged in passionate kiss again.

After about a minute or so, Jason said “We should go take a shower and get to bed.” 

Dany groaned, but the team's flight was leaving just after 6:00am the next morning, and they needed to get some sleep.

Both guys walked into the bathroom. Jason turned the water on, and waited for it to get to the right temperature. Once he was satisfied with the temperature, he and Dany got in, and washed up.

After about 20 minutes, Jason turned off the shower, and the two guys exited. They grabbed their towels, and walked into Jason's bedroom. They dried off, and got into bed together. About 30 minutes later, they both fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The Senators had arrived at the airport to catch their flight back home to Ottawa. Losing the first two games, both by just a goal, the Senators were hoping that they can take advantage of home ice advantage. The team was down, but not out. As the old saying goes when it comes to the playoffs, “You're never in trouble until you lose your first game at home.”

At about 5:50am, the team boarded their chartered plane. About 30 minutes later, the plane finally took off. Everybody on the plane was tired. Some of the guys fell back to sleep when the plane was up in the air.

Joe and Dany were two guys who couldn't fall back to sleep however. Joe stood up and walked his way over to the bathroom. On the way, he looked over at Jason, gave him a wink, and jerked his head, motioning Jason to follow him. 

Jason got up and followed Joe. As soon as both guys entered the bathroom, Jason locked the door. Joe immediately pulled his pants down, and got on all fours. He pulled his big, muscular ass cheeks apart, causing Jason to lick his lips. Jason got down on his knees behind Joe, stuck his tongue out, and began licking up and down Joe's smooth crack.

“Oh fuck” Joe moaned softly.

Jason continued to devour Joe's ass for several minutes. He would lick up, down, side-to-side, and even bite Joe's cheeks occasionally. Jason couldn't take it anymore. He had to have his cock up Joe's ass. He unzipped his pants, place his thick, throbbing cock at the rosebud winking back at him, and slid it in slowly.

“Yeah, man, give it to me” Joe whispered.

Jason grabbed Joe's hips, and started fucking him feverishly. After about a half-an-hour, Jason could feel his orgasm coming, so he fucked Joe even harder (if that was even possible).

“Ooooh fuuuuck” He yelled, and shot numerous loads of his seed deep into Joe's ass.

The feeling of Jason's filling him up caused Joe's cock to erupt with cum all over the floor beneath him.

“Fuck man, I desperately needed that” Joe said.

Jason giggled.

“We better wash up before somebody finds out” Joe said.

“Yeah, we should” Jason replied.

They got themselves cleaned up, and made their way back to their seats as if nothing ever happened.


	14. Chapter 14

The Senators' charter plane finally landed back in Ottawa at about 2:30pm after a long 5.5-hour flight from Anaheim. They were greeted to about 100 fans when they stepped off the plane. The players stopped to sign some autographs as they were making their way to their vehicles.

Jason finally arrived back home at about 3:20pm. He entered the door and was greeted by his girlfriendwith a long, wet kiss. The two immediately went upstairs and fucked several times over the next few hours.

The next morning at about 7:30am, Jason woke up to take a leak. Before going back to bed, he decided to check his messages (voice mail, email, and text). He noticed he received a text from Mike from last night.

'Do you think you could come over, tomorrow? I've got a crazy idea for another “celebration.” - Mike'

Jason replied 'Sounds good...Sorry I wasn't able to respond last night...too busy doing the girlfriend. Let me know when you have everything set for the “celebration” ;-) - Jason'

After that he went back to bed, and about 10 minutes later fell back to sleep.

Jason woke up again at around 11:00am. It was nice not having to worry about getting to practice on time for a bloody change. He noticed a note left by his girlfriend on the nightstand.  
'Gone to visit my parents. Don't know when I'll be back. Love you, xoxo' the note read.

Jason got up and out of bed, walked into the bathroom, took a leak, and then turned the shower on. He waited for it to reach his ideal temperature, and then stepped in. He began washing his hot naked body when he started getting horny. 

After he rinsed himself off, he reached down, made a fist around the thick shaft of his big, beautiful cock, and began to stroke with his right hand. Visions of him rimming, fingering, and fucking the big, muscular ass of Mike Fisher began to pop into his head. After about 20 minutes, the visions became too much to handle.

“Fuuuuuck! Ugh! Mmmmph! Fuck yeah, that's good!” Jason screamed, and shot his seed all over his abdomen. It took several minutes for him to calm down, but once he did, he rinsed the cum from his body. After he finished rinsing, he turned the water off and opened the shower door. He reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist and walked into the bedroom.

After he got dressed, he checked his phone and noticed he got a text message from Mike.

'Be at my place for around 2:00pm ;-) - Mike' the text said.

'Okay' Jason replied.

It was just after 12:30pm now, so Jason had about an hour or so to run a couple of errands, which he did. He got back home at around 1:40pm. He finished putting stuff away that he got from the grocery store, and then got back into his car. He drove for about 30 minutes until he got to Mike's house. Jason rang the doorbell, and Mike answered with nothing on but a towel.

The site of his hot, hunky teammate caused Jason's cock to spring up immediately.

“Hey, you ready for a party?” Mike said.

“I'm here, aren't I?” Jason replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Mike stepped aside and let Jason into his home. After he closed and locked the door, Mike immediately dropped his towel.

“No clothes allowed beyond this point” Mike said with a wide grin.

Jason giggled and began to strip as Mike made his way into the living room. After Jason removed his clothes, he followed Mike into the living room. He sat down and asked “So? Where are the others?”

“They'll be here shortly, Joe's picking them up” Mike replied.

“Oh, okay” Jason said.

“So, how about an appetizer?” Mike asked, got on all fours on the floor, and spread his big, round, muscular ass cheeks wide open.

“Don't mind if I do” Jason said. He stuck his long, slippery tongue out and began to devour his hunky teammate's ass.

“Fuck yes! Eat that ass, stud!” Mike hissed.

Jason began by grabbing Mike's ass, darting at the sweet, musky hole. Then he started licking up and down the crack. Then he let his tongue go around in circles.

“Fuuuuuck!” Mike moaned.

Jason pulled back a bit and spat on Mike's hole, then went back to work.

“Fuck man, that feels sooooo goood” Mike said.

After a few minutes, Jason slipped a finger inside of Mike's tight hole.

“Fuck!” Mike yelped.

Jason began to wiggle his finger up, down, and all around Mike's hole.

“Oh, fuck yes!” Mike screamed.

Ding! Dong!

“Oh, shit, the guys are here” Mike said.

Jason reluctantly removed his finger from Mike's ass. Mike grabbed his towel, wrapped it around his waist, and made his way to the door. Meanwhile, Jason sat on the sofa and began stroking his thick, hard cock.

“Hey guys” Mike said, and let the guys in.

After he closed the door, he stopped the guys from making their way into the living room.

“Ah, ah, ah...no clothes allowed beyond this point” Mike said, causing the guys laugh.

“Alright, you're the boss” Ray said.

The rest of the guys removed their clothes, and made their way into the living room.

Jason knew that Wade, Dany, Antoine, Ray, and Joe were coming over, but there was a couple of guests he wasn't expecting. Those guests were Ryan Getzlaf, Bobby Ryan, and Chris Pronger from the Anaheim Ducks. They had just defeated the Senators in the first two games of the Stanley Cup Finals, both by a goal.

“Oh, hey guys” Jason said.

“Hey” Bobby said.

“Alright, so how are doing this?” Joe asked.

“Let's go to my bedroom, and we'll go from there” Mike suggested.

“Alright, sounds good” Jason said.

All nine naked horny hunks made their way up the stairs to Mike's enormous bedroom. He had a huge king size bed, so finding a spot for everybody to fuck wouldn't be that much of a problem.

Mike climbed himself on to his bed, and got on all fours. He spread his ass cheeks, showing the rest of the room his pretty pink hole. He looked back at the others and noticed they were stroking their thick, hard cocks.

“So...you guys think you're ready for this ass?” He asked with a sly grin. The guys nodded.

“Alright...” Mike said. He turned around, lied on his back, and lifted his tree-trunk-sized legs up in the air, and spread his ass open once more.

“Who's hungry for it? Hmmmm? Who wants to eat out this hot hole?” Mike asked. The other guys began licking their lips.

“How about you, Ryan?” Mike asked.

This was going to be one hell of a wild night.


	16. Chapter 16

enators power forward and big-time heartthrob Mike Fisher had invited Jason Spezza, Dany Heatley, Wade Redden, Antoine Vermette, Ray Emery, Ryan Getzlaf, Bobby Ryan, and Chris Pronger over to his place for a wild orgy.

Mike was had been lying on his back, with his tree-trunk-sized legs up in the air, exposing his beautiful rosebud for all the guys to see. He was known for having an amazing muscular and tight ass that all the guys and girls would all go crazy over. However, on this day, he just wanted guys and their big, thick, meaty cocks to fill his hole.

He was looking up at the Ducks' sexy rookie, Ryan Getzlaf. The rookie's big, thick cock was already oozing when Mike asked if he wanted to eat him out. Ryan began stroking his member, and finally answered.

“Fuck yes, get on all fours, slut” He ordered.

Mike did what he was told, got on all fours, and spread his cheeks open. Ryan got down on his knees, grabbed Mike's ass, and pulled it to his face. Then the younger hunk stuck his tongue out, and began to dart at Mike's pretty hole.

“Oh fuck, yeah” Mike moaned.

After a few more darting motions, Ryan licked up and down Mike's crack.

“Ugh...fuck, yes...just like that, stud” Mike whimpered.

Ryan began to do circular motions on the sweet hole. This caused Mike to push back even further on Ryan's face.

“Fuuuuck” Mike growled.

Chris had walked around to the other side of the bed. The big, hulking defenceman ran his fingers through Mike's hair, then grabbed the back of his head. Mike immediately opened his mouth, and began to suck on Chris' big dick.

“Fuck, baby...yeah, that's it...suck that big cock” Chris said.

After a couple of minutes, Chris placed his other hand on the back of Mike's head. Mike knew what was coming. It was time for a good-old-fashioned facefuck. Mike sighed and Chris started thrusting his hips and rammed his cock inside of Mike's hot, moist mouth.

Mike suddenly felt something else going into his delicious ass. He was too busy enjoying sucking on Chris' big, thick, delicious cock to even care what it was. Ryan had slipped a couple of fingers inside of the tight, muscular ass of Mike. The rookie began to finger Mike slowly, and would pick up the pace until Mike moaned as if he were about to cum. As soon as he heard Mike beginning to whimper, Ryan pulled his fingers out.

Ryan stood up, looked over at Bobby and said “Get over here.”

Bobby walked up to Ryan and looked at him. Ryan placed his lips against Bobby's, causing the both of them to moan. Both guys opened up their mouths and slipped their tongues inside. After about a minute of tongue-wrestling, Ryan broke away from the kiss, leaned into Bobby's ear and whispered “Eat him out, fuck him, and I'll fuck you.”

Now there was an offer Bobby definitely couldn't refuse. He walked over to the side of the bed, got on his knees, and began devouring Mike's ass. Mike's ass began to jiggle.

Meanwhile, at the other end, Chris was still going fast and furious with shoving his cock down Mike's throat. After several more minutes, it all became too much for the big sexy defenceman. The musk of eight horny guys all in the same room, the sight of Mike getting his perfectly rounded and muscled ass eaten, the feeling of Mike's hot, wet mouth wrapped the entire shaft of his cock became all too much for him. He felt his low-hanging balls tightening up.

“Oooooh....fuuuuck....I'm going to cum!” He yelled.

Just a couple of more thrusts was all he needed.

“Hooooolyyyyyy fuuuuuuck! Ugh! I'm cummmmming!” He screamed, and shot wad after wad of his hot, thick, milky, creamy, sticky seed down Mike's hungry throat.

It took him a few minutes to calm down, but once he let out a big sigh, Chris let go of Mike's head, and his cock plopped out. He had to sit down, so he made his way over to a chair that was just a couple of steps away from the bed.

Bobby finally stood up, stroked his dick, and placed it at Mike's hungry hole. Mike pushed his ass back, and let Bobby's cock slide right in.

“Ohhhh...fuuuck” Mike moaned.

Bobby looked over at Ryan, pointed at him, and signalled that he wanted Ryan to come over. Ryan walked over and stood behind Bobby. Bobby bent over just a bit, and spread his open. Ryan then slid his thick cock inside of Bobby.

“Ooooh shit!” Bobby yelped.

There was an initial shock of pain, but it was quickly replaced by immense pleasure. As soon as Bobby's body settled down, Ryan began thrusting his cock into Bobby, and Bobby then began thrusting his cock into Mike.

The other five guys in the room, including Chris' who's cock became fully hard again, were stroking their cocks at the sight before them.

“Oh fuck, yes! Give it to me!” Mike screamed.

“Fuckin' take that dick, slut!” Bobby replied.

“Fuuuuuck, that ass is tight” Ryan said.

After about a half-an-hour, Mike couldn't take it anymore. He had been stroking his cock for quite some time, and it was time for him to unload.

“Ooooooohhhhhh shiiiiiiiittttt! I'm cummmmming! Ugh! Fuck, yes!” Mike yelled, and shot his hot cum all over the bed sheets below him.

“Fuck, yeah, man, shoot that jizz” Jason said.

Several minutes later, both Bobby and Ryan could feel their nuts tightening up.

“Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit! Fuuuuuck!” Ryan yelled, and filled Bobby's ass up. It felt like a volcano erupting inside of him. The feeling of it was so amazing, Bobby couldn't hold it anymore.

“Fuck, yes! I'm cumming! Ugghhhhhhh!” Bobby screamed, and shot his seed deep inside of Mike's ass.

The other five guys looked at each other with lust in their eyes. After about a minute of looking, Chris came up with an idea. He got on knees and said “I want all four of you to cum on me.”

Dany, Jason, Antoine, and Wade looked at each, and nodded. They gathered around the hulking defenceman, and began stroking their cocks even faster than before. About a minute later, they began to shoot their jizz all over Chris' massive chest and stomach. 

After being drenched in cum, Chris stood up and asked “So, who wants to taste my seed?”

“Me” Antoine immediately replied.

“Alright then, get on your knees” Chris said.

Antoine got down on his knees and opened his mouth. After a couple of minutes, Chris unleashed thick ropes of his cum down Antoine's throat. After his body calmed down from his orgasm, he sat down on the bed beside Mike.

“You know, I am very disappointed in you guys” said Chris.

The guys had a puzzled look on their faces.

“I was hoping to get this big, thick, muscular ass of mine eaten out” he continued.

“Oh...well, we could always have it later” Jason said, and began flicking his tongue at him, causing the other guys to laugh.

“You better” Chris replied.

“Oh, don't worry, we will” Mike said.

Chris, Bobby, and Ryan all had to get back to their hotel. They showered, got dressed, called for a cab, and left Mike's house.

Wade had to get back home to the wife as there were some things that needed to be done around the house, so he took a quick shower, got dressed, and drove back home.

The others showered, got dressed, and made their way into the backyard to just chill and hang out for a while.


	17. Chapter 17

Day was starting to turn into night. The guys had been hanging out at Mike's place for most the day. A little rest-and-relaxation was what the doctor ordered after two hard fought games down in Anaheim. 

The guys were all sitting in the pool, cooling themselves off from the summer heat. Suddenly, Jason could feel a hand massaging his thigh. He looked down and saw that it was Dany's.

Jason placed his hand on top of Dany's and moved it further up on his thigh, then to inwards to his hard cock. This caused Dany to lick his lips. Dany wrapped his hand around Jason's member and began stroking it. Meanwhile, Jason reached in behind Dany's back, slid his hand inside of Dany's swim shorts, and began massaging his teammate's muscular ass.

“You horn dogs!” Mike yelled.

The other guys looked at Dany and Jason to see what was going on.

“Yeesh, you two can't keep your hands off each other, can you?” Wade said.

“Oh, you guys shut the fuck up, and get naked already” Jason shot back.

“Don't mind if I do” Antoine said and removed his swim shorts with the others following suit.

Jason pulled himself up from the water, and sat on the ledge of the pool. Dany immediately pulled his teammate's shorts off and began to suck his cock.

Over at the end of the pool, Mike was on his knees sucking on Ray's cock. Ray ran his fingers through Mike's hair, and began thrusting his cock into Mike's hungry mouth. Antoine and Wade were on their knees in behind Mike, taking turns eating out his delicious ass.

Dany stopped sucking on Jason after a while, and got out of the water. He stood up beside Jason and rammed his cock inside of Jason's mouth.

“Fuuuck yes” Dany moaned.

Jason gradually sucked Dany harder and faster.

“Oh fuck, yes! Suck that cock!” Dany screamed.

After several minutes, Dany removed his cock from Jason's mouth.

“Lie down” He ordered.

Jason lied down and Dany sat his ass down right on top of Jason's face.

“Eat it” Dany said and spread his cheeks open.

Jason was more than happy to oblige. He stuck his long, wet, slippery tongue out, and began darting at the beautiful rosebud that was winking back at him.

“Fuck yes!” Dany screamed.

Jason continued darting for a few minutes, then began licking his teammate's hole in every direction.

“Holy fuck, yes!” Dany growled.

“Fucking eat that hole!” He continued.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the pool, Antonie got on all fours. He opened up his ass cheeks for Wade. Wade buried his face deep into Antoine's ass and began devouring it like it was his last meal.

“Hooooollllly shiiiiiit!” Antoine moaned.

He looked over and noticed that Mike stopped sucking on Ray's dick. Ray got on all fours and spread his round ass cheeks apart. Mike immediately buried his face into the hunky goaltender's muscular ass.

“Fuck yeah” Ray hissed.

This was just the beginning of what was going to be a wild night.


	18. Chapter 18

Senators goaltender Ray Emery was getting his thick, round, muscular ass eaten out by his hot, hunky teammate Mike Fisher. Mike's tongue was extremely long, and it was driving Ray wild.

“Holy fuck!” Ray screamed.

“Fuck, man, yeah that's it...eat that hole!” He continued.

Ray suddenly felt Mike's hand wrapping around his thick cock, which was already leaking precum. The hunky power forward began to stroke his goaltender.

“Yeah, you like that?” Mike asked rhetorically.

“Uh huh” was all Ray could mutter out.

Mike continued his oral assault on Ray's hole for several more minutes. After that, he slid his finger inside of Ray's ass.

“Fuck yes!” Ray hissed.

Mike finger-fucked Ray for several minutes.

“Oh shit, man, that feels sooooo good” Ray moaned.

“Wait until my cock is in there” Mike replied.

“Give it to me!” Ray screamed.

Mike didn't need to be told twice. He immediately placed his thick cock at Ray's ass. The first time Mike slid just the head of his cock inside before pulling back out. The second time, he slid the head, and about a third of the shaft inside, then he pulled back out again. The third time, he slid all of what he could inside of Ray's tight ass.

“Fuuuuuuck!” Ray yelled.

There was a bit of pain, but it quickly subsided, once Ray got used to the feeling. Mike began thrusting slowly. After about 10 minutes he began picking up the pace. He went faster, deeper, and harder into Ray's ass.

“Oh fuck yes! Give me that big fuckin' cock!” Ray screamed.

“Fuckin' take that cock, bitch!” Mike grunted.

Ray reached down, and began jerking his cock. The head was completely covered in his precum. He began rubbing the head, then proceeded to stroke his massive shaft.

Mike took a look over at the other end of the pool. He saw Antoine on all fours, sucking on Joe's cock, and getting fucked deep and hard by Wade. Meanwhile, Dany and Jason were 69ing each other. The site was hotter than any porno he's ever watched, and caused Mike to go buckwild on Ray's ass.

Finally, after a while, he couldn't take it anymore.

“Oooooohhhhhh shiiiiit!” Mike yelled, and his cock absolutely erupted with cum, and it filled up Ray's hungry hole.

After a couple of minutes, it was Ray's turn to cum.

“I'm cummmmminggg! Uuuuuuugh! Fuck yes!” Ray screamed, and shot his seed all over the pavement below.

Dany was on all fours getting his ass eaten out by Jason.

“Oooooh fuck man! Eat that hole!” Dany moaned.

Jason's tongue went up, down, and around in circles over Dany's rosebud. After about 5 minutes, Jason stood up behind Dany, and slid his throbbing member inside.

“Holy fuck!” Dany yelped.

Jason began fucking Dany's tight, muscular ass and showed no mercy.

“Uuuugh! Fuck yes, give me that big fuckin' cock!” Dany yelled.

After about 10 minutes, Jason couldn't hold back. He had to cum.

“Uuuuuuugh shit! I'm cumming!” He yelled, and his cock filled up his teammate with his cum.

“Holy shiiiiiiiit!” Dany screamed and let his load out.

“Holy fuck, this mouth is gonna make me cum” Joe said and about 2 minutes later, he did.

“Fuuuuuuck!” He emptied load after load of his hot, thick seed down Antoine's throat.

“My turn” Wade said.

A few more thrusts was all Wade needed, and he shot his jizz right up Antoine's ass.

“Fuuuuuuck!” Antoine screamed, and shot his seed.

Once the guys settled down from their orgasms, they went inside the house, and made their way into the showers and cleaned themselves up.


	19. Chapter 19

Today was Friday, and the team had a light skate ahead and meeting. They needed to figure out how to take advantage of home-ice. They were down 0-2 in the series. After the skate and meeting was over, the guys went back home. 

When Jason got home, he turned on his computer to check his emails. He noticed he received one from Mike. There was no subject line, and there was an attachment to it. He knew this had to be explicit. Thankfully, Jason's girlfriend was out for the day, so he decided to open it.

He decided to get undressed and started playing the movie. The first guy he saw on there was blonde, extremely muscular, had a huge dick, and quite possibly the most perfectly-rounded ass he's ever seen.

Jason's cock immediately sprang up. He reached down and began to stroke it as he watched the hot hunk on screen get gangbanged bareback by three other hunks. The blonde slut was getting double-penetrated by two guys and sucking on the other two hunks' cocks. 

“Fuck, this is hot” Jason muttered to himself.

The action on screen only got hotter and hotter. After about 25 minutes, the two guys that were fucking the blonde in the ass filled him up their cum. Meanwhile, the other two the blonde was sucking came in his mouth and all over his pretty face.

Jason couldn't take it anymore. He was drenched in sweat and could feel his nuts tighten up. After a couple more minutes of furious stroking, his thick piece of manmeat erupted with cum.

“Ooooooooohhhhhhh fuuuuuuucccccck!” He yelled.

His cum flew up on his face, chest, and stomach. After several minutes, his body finally stopped quivering. Suddenly, he heard the front door to his house open.

“Oh shit!” He said to himself.

Jason closed the video window, turned off the computer, and made his way into the washroom. He locked the washroom door behind him, walked over to the shower, and turned the water on. It didn't take too long for it to reach the ideal temperature. He stepped in and began washing himself.

After about 20 minutes, he turned off the water. He reached for the towel that was hanging on the rack just outside of the shower and wrapped it around his waist. He opened the door, and made his way into the bedroom. He was startled when he noticed his girlfriend was in there.

“Oh, shit!” Jason yelled.

“Sorry, didn't mean to startle you” She said.

“One of my appointments got cancelled” She explained.

“Ahhh, okay” He said.

“So, how was the skate and meeting?” She asked.

“Meh, the usual. Just trying to figure what to do tomorrow to get a win” He responded.  
“Oh, okay...did you wanna go out for dinner tonight?” She asked.

“Yeah, alright.” He said.

After they went out for dinner, they went to a movie, and made their way back home. About an hour later, they went to bed, fucked for a while, and then went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Game 3 had finally arrived. This marked the first time in about 80 years the Senators hosted a Stanley Cup Final game. 

Ducks forward Andy McDonald opened the scoring early at the 5:39 mark on the powerplay to give the visitors a 1-0 lead. Senators forward Chris Neil tied the game late at the 16:10 mark, and the teams went into the locker rooms with tied 1-1 after 20 minutes.

In the second period, an offensive explosion occurred. The team would combine for 5 goals in the middle frame. Corey Perry gave the Ducks a 2-1 lead. That would be short-lived as Mike Fisher tied the game 2-2. The Ducks replied again with a goal Ryan Getzlaf to give themselves a 3-2 lead. Late in the period, Senators captain Daniel Alfredsson tied the game 3-3, then Dean McAmmond scored to give the Senators a 4-3 lead through 2 periods of play. Anton Volchenkov scored the lone goal of the third period to give the Senators a 5-3 victory to get themselves back in the series. This was essentially a “must-win” game for the Senators.

After the team held their post-game media commitments, Mike had invited some of the guys back over to his place. As the evening progressed, the guys showed up to Mike's place one-by-one. Jason was the last to arrive.

“Well, it's about time you got hear” Mike said.

“Sorry” Jason replied, and Mike closed the door behind him.

After Mike had locked the door he and Jason made their way into his bedroom. When they reached the bedroom, Jason noticed that Antoine, Joe, Wade, Ray, and Dany had already stripped naked, causing his cock to become hard.

He took off his clothes and began stroking his big member.

Mike took off his clothes and stood besides Jason. He reached over and began stroking Jason's thick, oozing tool.

“Fuck yes!” Jason hissed, and returned the favour.

Within seconds a circle jerk was taking place in Mike's bedroom.

Antoine was standing beside Wade, and the two began beating each other off. 

Dany was getting double the fun as he was standing in between Ray and Joe. Both guys were stroking Dany's cock, while he used one hand to stroke Joe's cock, and the other to stroke Ray's cock.

After about 15 minutes of stroking each other, Antoine couldn't take it anymore. He got on his knees.

“Gather 'round boys” He said.

The guys gathered round him, and he licked his lips. He began to stroke Mike's thick tool with one hand, and Joe's cock with the other.  
“Mmmmm, these look so good” He said, licking his again.

He opened his hot, moist mouth, stuck out his tongue, and began licking the head of Joe's cock.

“Fuck!” He hissed.

After a couple of minutes of licking the head, he opened his mouth, and began sucking the hunky defenceman's cock.

“Fuck yes! That's it, suck that cock, you slut” Joe moaned.

Antoine sucked harder and faster. He took Joe's hands, and put them behind his head. Joe knew exactly what his sexy teammate wanted, and he was more than willing to oblige. The hunky defenceman began thrusting his hips, and was now facefucking Antoine.

“Oh fuck, yeah!” Joe said.

“Yeah, you like that, slut? You like that big, thick cock?” He asked sarcastically.

“Take it bitch, take that cock” He continued.

Joe would continue to facefuck Antoine for a couple of more minutes, before he could his balls tightening up.

“Oh shit, slut, here it comes!” Joe screamed.

“Oooooohhhhhh fuuuuuuuuuuck!” He yelled, and shot several loads of jizz down Antoine's throat.

After he calmed down from his orgasm, Joe released Antoine from his grasp, and pulled his cock out of his throat.

“You dirty little slut – I think it's time for you to get gangbanged” Joe said with a laugh.

“Get on all fours, slut” He said.

Antoine obliged.

Mike and Jason got down on their knees, and spread Antoine's sexy round asscheeks open. Antoine's pink rosebud was winking back at them.

“Looks like we're gonna be having an all-you-can-eat buffet” Mike said.

The hunky power forward stuck his tongue out, and began licking Antoine's ass.

“Oh fuck” Antoine moaned.

Mike and Jason took turns devouring Antoine's delicious ass.

At the other end, Ray, Wade, and Dany were taking turns fucking Antoine's pretty face. If they weren't fucking it, they rubbing their cocks right up against it. When Antoine finally got a moment to breathe all he could say was “Ugh! Fuck me!”

“I got an idea” Jason said.

He lied on his back on the bed, and had Dany sit on his face. He stuck his tongue out, and began to lick his hunky linemate's perfectly round, muscular ass. Meanwhile Mike positioned himself upright behind Antoine, and then pushed Antoine's ass down on Jason's cock. Once Antoine's ass was as far as it could go down on Jason's cock, he slid his in.

“Fuck yes” Mike hissed.

He then motioned for Wade and Ray to come to the other end of the bed. They walked over to Mike's end.

“I want you in my mouth” He said to Ray, then said to Wade “I want you in my ass.”

Ray stood up on the bed and began to facefuck Mike's hot, wet mouth.

Wade began to thrust his cock into Mike's hot ass.

Joe had become aroused again. He was stroking furiously when Ray motioned for him to come back over to the bed. The goaltender removed his cock from Mike's mouth, got off the bed, and lied on the floor.

“Let's 69” he suggested.

“Fuck yes!” Joe replied.

The two got themselves into the 69 position, and began sucking each other.

After a while, Dany couldn't take it anymore. The room was about as hot as a sauna, the feeling of Jason's long, slippery tongue licking his ass, the sight and smell of hot, wild, man-to-man sex finally became too much for him. His balls tightened up and then...

“Oooooooh FUUUUUUUUUCK! I'm cummmmming!!! Ugh! Fuck yes!” He screamed, shooting countless loads of his hot, thick, creamy, sticky seed down Antoine's throat.

Somehow, Mike and Jason both managed to cum inside of Antoine's ass at the same time.

“Shiiiiiit!!!!” Mike screamed.

Wade pulled his cock out of Mike's ass and climbed on the bed, and sprayed all his cum all over Mike's massive pecs.

Ray and Joe kept on sucking each other, and didn't stop until both swallowed every single drop of their seed.

“Holy fuck! That was awesome” Mike said, still gasping.

“Fuck yeah” Dany replied.

“You know what I would like though?” Dany asked.

“What?” Mike asked back.

“For all of you to gangbang me” He replied.

“That won't be a problem” Mike said laughing.

“But you'll have to wait though” Jason said.

After all the guys settled down, they made their way into the shower, and cleaned themselves up. One-by-one they left Mike's house, and headed back home.


	21. Chapter 21

It was Sunday, an off-day between games 3 and 4. The Senators had managed to get themselves back into the series after pulling off a 5-3 victory the previous night. Jason woke up, looked over at the alarm clock. It showed that it was 11:35am. It was a rarity that he would wake up so late.

He noticed his girlfriend wasn't in bed with him, and left a note. He opened it up and it said “Gone to hang out with the girls for the day”. Jason let out a big yawn, and then stretched. He was already naked so he just walked straight into the shower.

Once the water reached the ideal temperature, he stepped in. He let out a big sigh. A few minutes after just standing under the shower head, he reached for his shampoo and lathered up. He let it set on his head for several minutes and then rinsed it out.

He reached for the bottle of body wash, and began to build up a lather all over his body. While he was lathering, his cock sprang to attention. After he rinsed himself off, he turned off the shower. Jason stepped out of the shower, and grabbed two towels. One to dry his hair, the other to dry the rest of his body. 

As soon as he was done drying himself off, he made his way into the bedroom. He opened up his laptop, and began checking his emails. He noticed he received one from Dany.

“Call me when you get this” it said.

Jason picked up the phone and dialled Dany's number.

“Hello” Dany answered.

“Hey, it's me. I got your email. What's up?” Jason replied.

“Well, I'm just sitting here all alone in my big house with nothing on” Dany said.

“Same here” Jason replied.

“Well, maybe you should get some clothes on and come over” Dany suggested.

“Sounds good” Jason replied.

After they hung up, Jason got dressed. He grabbed his keys and made his way into the garage. He opened up his car door, got in, and turned the ignition. It took about 15 minutes for Jason to get Dany's house. He rang the doorbell.

A soakin' wet Dany greeted him at the door with nothing but a towel on.

As soon as Jason entered, Dany closed and locked the door behind him, and dropped his towel.

“Shall we?” Dany asked, and motioned Jason to follow him up to his bedroom.

Jason immediately stripped and followed Dany up to his bedroom.

When they got into the bedroom Dany climbed on the bed and got on all fours. Jason pulled up behind him, got on all fours, and spread Dany's ass open. He stuck his tongue out, and began licking Dany's hole.

“Oh fuck!” Dany whimpered, and pushed his round muscular ass back.

Jason slid his tongue vertically along the crack. Then he would began licking it in circles.

“Holy shit!” Dany moaned.

Jason continued his oral assault as if he didn't have a care in the world. His tongue was going in all directions now, and it was driving Dany crazy.

“Fuuuuuuck!” Dany continued to moan and began stroking his throbbing member. It was already oozing out precum.

Dany suddenly felt something a little different touching his sensitive rosebud. 

“Oooooohhhhhh” Dany moaned again. His legs began to shake. He realized it was Jason's thumb. Jason began to slide his thumb inside of Dany's hole.

“Uuuuugh! Fuck yes!” Dany screamed.

“Yeah, you like that?” Jason asked.

“Fuck yes!” Dany hissed.

Jason plowed his face back into Dany's ass. He was now fingering and licking Dany's hole.

“Ooooooohhhhhh” Dany whimpered again.

Jason took his thumb out after several minutes and replaced it with a couple of his fingers.

“Ohhhhh shiiiiit! Finger that hole! Uuuuuugh!” Dany grunted.

Jason began fingering Dany's hole slowly, and then picked up the pace.

“Oh fuck, baby, give me your cock!” Dany screamed.

Jason didn't need to be told twice. He stood up and grabbed Dany's hips. Then he slowly slid his big, thick cock deep inside his hunky linemate's amazing ass.

“Fuck, that's tight” Jason said and began to thrust his hips, slamming his cock deep inside.

“Holy fuck!” Dany yelped.

Jason began thrusting slowly, then gradually picked up the pace.

After a while, the scent of hot man-to-man sex finally got to Jason, and he just couldn't take it anymore.

“Fuuuuuuuuck!” He screamed. Jason flooded Dany's hot ass with his hot, thick, creamy, sticky cum.

As soon as Dany felt three loads of Jason's cum fill him up, he couldn't take it anymore.

“I'mmmm cummmmmminggggg! Uuuuuugh!” He yelled, and shot his seed all over the bed sheets below him.

The studs collapsed on the bed.

“Whew!” Jason said.

“Damn, did I ever need that” Dany said.

“So did I” Jason replied.

“Now about that gangbang” Dany started.

“Tonight good?” Jason asked.

“Absolutely” Dany said.

“Okay” Jason replied.

After about a half-an-hour both guys would doze off for a couple of hours. This was just the beginning of what was going to be a wild day for Dany and Jason.


	22. Chapter 22

Jason woke up at about 5:30pm. He looked over to his side to see that Dany wasn't there. He got a puzzled look on his face, then he hear some noise and talking downstairs. The voice sounded familiar but he couldn't figure out who Dany was speaking to. He rubbed his eyes, stretched, yawn, and sat up on the bed.

After a couple of minutes, he stood up, put on his boxers, and walked into the washroom. He closed and locked the washroom door behind him. He took a piss, washed his hands, and made his way over to the shower. He turned on the dial, and waited for the water to reach his ideal temperature. Once it did, he took off his boxers, and stepped into the shower.

After about 20 minutes, he turned off the dial. Jason grabbed the set of towels that were hanging on the rack just outside of the shower. He put one on his head, and wrapped the other one around his waist. He turned the washroom's door knob, and it automatically unlocked, and he stepped out. As soon as he looked up, and was startled to see Mike standing there totally naked and stroking his beautiful cock.

“Oh shit!” Jason said.

“Sorry” Mike said, and walked over to Jason.

“You won't be needing this” He continued. Mike grabbed the towel that was wrapped around Jason's waist, and pulled it off, causing Jason smile. The two hunks engaged in a hot, wild, sloppy, wet kiss.

“Whew” Jason said.

“Let's get downstairs and join the others” Mike said and the two horny studs made their way down into Dany's living room. Jason noticed that there were some unexpected guests, those being Chris Pronger, Ryan Getzlaf, and Bobby Ryan.

Dany was lying on his back, jerking his thick cock, while the others were placed on the floor around him stroking their own. Jason and Mike joined them.

After several minutes, Dany got on all fours and spread his ass cheeks apart, revealing his rosebud. Before Dany had a chance to say anything, Chris immediately shoved his face into Dany's big, round, muscular ass, and began eating it out like it was his last meal.

“Fuuuuck!” Dany moaned.

“Put a cock in it, slut” Ryan said, grabbing Dany by the back of his head, and rammed his thick, throbbing cock down Dany's hungry throat.

“Fuck, that's hot” Mike said.

After what seemed like an eternity, Chris removed his face from Dany's ass. He placed his cock at Dany's hole, and slowly slid inside. There was nothing Dany could do except moan as he was still sucking Ryan's cock.

Once Chris was inside of Dany, he began thrusting slowly. After a couple of minutes, he picked up the pace, then soon after that, he was plowing Dany's ass like there was no tomorrow.

Dany began stroking his cock. After several minutes of some furious stroking, Dany couldn't take it anymore. His cock shot out numerous loads of his hot, thick, creamy seed all over the carpet beneath him.

A couple of minutes after that, Ryan could feel his nuts tightening up.

“Fuck, man, I'm getting close” Ryan said.

“FUUUUUUCK!” He screamed, and shot his hot cum down Dany's throat.

“My turn” Chris said.

“Uuuuuugh! Fuuuuuuuck! Yesss!” Chris screamed and filled up Dany's hot ass with his thick, creamy cum.

After Ryan and Chris came back down from their orgasms, they pulled out of Dany. Dany had some of Chris' thick, creamy cum dripping out of his just-fucked hole.

“Whew” Dany said.

“You dirty slut” Mike said.

“And proud of it” Dany replied.

“Who's next?” Dany asked.

Jason lied down on the floor next to Dany.

“Sit on it” Jason ordered.

Dany climbed over Jason, spread his ass cheeks apart, and sat Jason's cock. Mike got on the floor in behind Dany and placed his thick, throbbing cock at Dany's hole. He slid it in. The feeling of his cock and Jason's cock rubbing up against each other inside of Dany's recently filled hole was almost too much for Mike to handle, but he was able to calm himself down.

“Fuck me!” Dany said.

Jason and Mike began fucking Dany's ass slowly. Meanwhile, Antoine bent over in front of Dany, and spread his ass apart.

“Eat it” He ordered.

Dany was more than happy to oblige. He grabbed Antoine's ass, stuck his tongue, and licked the rosebud, up, down, and all around. Dany also reached around and began stroking Antoine's thick cock.

“Fuck yes!” Antoine hissed.

“Fuckin' eat that hole you dirty fucker!” He screamed and pushed his ass back even more on Dany's face.

After several minutes, Antoine couldn't take it anymore. His low-hanging nuts began to tighten and then...

“OOOoooohhhhhh fuuuuuuuuck!” He screamed, and shot his jizz all over Jason's chest.

“Whew!” Antoine said.

“Fuck, that's hot, man....oh shit....my turn....” Jason said.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck yes!” Jason screamed, and filled Dany's hole.

Jason's cum was so hot and thick, it felt like a volcano erupting inside of Dany.

Mike was still fucking Dany from behind. He grabbed Dany by the hair, pulled his head back.

“Hmmm, you want my cum baby?” He asked.

“Yeah, you want Mikey's hot cum?” He asked again.

Dany nodded. Mike forced Dany to bend forward over Jason.

A couple of more thrusts was all Mike needed.

“Here it comes....oooooohhhhh shiiiiiit!” He yelled as he erupted inside of Dany's ass.

“Wheeewwww!” Mike said, and pulled his now-flaccid cock out.

Wade, Ray, and Bobby walked over to Dany.

“Ready for some more?” Ray asked.

Dany could only nod.

Ray lied on the floor underneath Dany. Meanwhile, Bobby and Wade stood in front of Dany. Dany slid down on Ray's massive tool and sat there for a while just to get used to it.

“Shiiit” Dany said.

Ray grabbed Dany's hips and began fucking him.

Dany began sucking on Wade and Bobby's cocks.

After several minutes, Bobby could feel his orgasm coming. His nuts tightened up.

“Shiiiiiiit!” He sprayed his jizz all over Dany's face.  
“Fuck, that's hot” Wade said.

Wade took Dany by the back of his head, and began face-fucking him. He would only need a couple of minutes before it was time for him to blow.

“Uuuuugh!!!! Oooooohhhhh! Shiiiiiiit!” Wade yelled, and emptied his seed Dany's awaiting throat.

Ray continued to fuck Dany's ass for a while. Finally, it was his turn to unload.

“Fuck yeesssssssss!” Ray yelled as he emptied his load into Dany's ass.

The feeling of Ray's cum erupting inside of Dany's ass caused him to blow his jizz all over Ray's chest.

Ray pulled out of Dany's ass after a few minutes, and all the guys were either lying on the floor or sitting up on the couch.

“Whew! Now that's what I call a good time” Chris said.

The other just nodded in agreement.

After about an hour the guys took showers and cleaned themselves up. Bobby, Chris, and Ryan made their way back to their hotel. Meanwhile, Dany's teammates, except Jason made their way back home.

“So, that went well” Jason said.

“Yeah” Dany replied.

Jason stayed for a couple of hours. The two of them just chilled out and watched some TV. At about midnight, Jason decided it was time for him to head home.

“So, I'll see you tomorrow” Jason said.

“Alright” Dany replied.

After Jason exited the home, Dany closed and locked the door him. He continued to watch TV until about 1:00, then finally decided to go to bed. 

A few minutes after he lied down on his bed, his cock sprung to attention again. He rolled his eyes and looked down at it.

“Fine” He said, and he began stroking it thinking about what happened earlier that day. After about 25 minutes, he shot his load all over himself. After he finished cumming, he grabbed some tissue and wiped the cum off. 

He lied down on his bed again, and let out a big sigh. Finally, about 20 minutes later, he would drift off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

The Ducks took a 3-1 stranglehold on the series after beating the Senators 3-2 in game 4. Dustin Penner scored the game-winner 4:07 into the third period. Soon after the teams dealt with their media commitments, they made their way to the airport. The Ducks charter plane left first, about 30 minutes or so before the Senators' charter. It was about a 5-hour flight from Ottawa to Anaheim.

About an hour or so after takeoff, most of the guys had fallen asleep. Jason couldn't though because he was horny. After a while, he finally decided to go to the washroom to jerk off. He stood up, and walked towards the washroom. Along the way, he noticed Antoine was also awake. He paused, looked over at Antoine, and jerked his head to motion Antoine to follow him and the hot French-Canadian stud nodded back.

Jason continued walking towards the washroom, and waited for Antoine to arrive. Once Antoine arrived, they closed and locked the door behind, and they got undressed.

As soon as they were undressed, they began kissing each other. After a couple of minutes, Antoine began kissing his way down to Jason's hot nipples. He licked, kissed, and sucked on both of them for a little while.

Antoine continued kissing Jason down his torso he reached his big, thick, hard cock. He looked up at Jason, licked his lips, and took the hard, throbbing member into his hot, moist mouth.

“Oh fuck!” Jason gasped.

Antoine made a fist around Jason's cock, and began stroking whatever wasn't inside of his mouth. He would pick up the pace and it wouldn't be too long before Jason's nuts would tighten up.

“Fuck, man, I'm gonna cum” Jason whispered.

Just a couple of more sucks and strokes was all Jason needed.

“Uuuuughhhh! Fuuuuuck!” Jason was somehow to keep quiet while shooting his seed down Antoine's hungry throat. 

Once Antoine swallowed of his teammate's hot load, he pulled his mouth of Jason's now-flaccid cock. He stood up, and began jerking his own dick.

“I wanna cum on your pecks, stud” Antoine said.

Jason got on his knees.

“Do it, man” Jason replied.

Antoine started stroking his dick furiously and after several minutes, it was time for him to unleash his load.

“Uuuuuuuugh! Shiiiiiiittttt!” Antoine moaned, and shot numerous loads of his thick, creamy seed all over Jason's pecks.

“Fuck, man, that's so hot” Jason said.

“Fuck yeah” Antoine replied.

Jason grabbed some toilet paper, and wiped the cum off his chest.

The two put their clothes back on.

“You wait here for a couple of minutes” Antoine said.

“Okay” Jason replied.

Antoine unlocked and opened the door. He made sure there was nobody around, and made his way back to his seat. Once he sat down, he let out a sigh of relief that nobody stopped him along the way.

After a couple of minutes, Jason did the same thing, returning to his seat. The two of them finally fell asleep about 20 minutes later.


	24. Chapter 24

The team's plane finally arrived in Anaheim. Everybody exited the aircraft, went through customs, and made their way towards the bus that was waiting to bring them to the hotel. After everybody had boarded, the bus drove off from the airport. It was pretty quiet on the bus. People were checking their messages, and some just didn't feel like talking.

Joe was sitting beside Mike and gave him a bit of nudge. He leaned over to whisper in Mike's ear.

“After we've checked in, follow me to my room” He suggested, and Mike just responded with a nod then immediately looked back at the window.

After about a 25-minute drive, the bus finally reached the hotel. One-by-one everybody exited the bus, and made their way into the hotel lobby. Once everybody checked in, they made their way to the elevators.

Mike and Joe finally boarded an elevator after waiting a couple of minutes. The doors finally closed, and the elevator car began ascending. After a few minutes, they finally got to their floor, exited, and made their way to Joe's room.

Joe unlocked the door with his keycard and opened it. Joe entered the room first, with Mike following right behind. After Mike had entered the room, Joe closed and locked the door behind him.

The guys made their way into the bedroom, and stripped.

Mike lied on his back on the bed and Joe climbed over him. He placed his hot, thick, round ass on Mike's face.

“Eat it, stud” Joe said.

Mike stuck his tongue out, and began to lick the rosebud that was winking back at hime.

“Fuuuuuck” Joe hissed.

“Mmmmm...yeah...just like that...that's it...oooooh fuuuck” Joe continued.

Mike was licking Joe's pretty hole in all different directions; Joe leaned forward, and began stroking Mike's thick shaft.

“Suck it” Mike said.

Joe didn't need to be told twice. He opened his mouth and engulfed nearly the entire shaft of Mike's big, thick cock.

After a while, Joe could tell Mike was getting close, so he continued to suck him even harder. Finally, he felt Mike's thick, creamy seed hit the back of his throat, and he swallowed it all.

A few minutes after Mike finished feeding Joe his hot load, Joe turned around. He sat on his knees on the bed, and began to stroke his cock furiously. After a couple of minutes, Joe could feel his low-hanging nuts tightening up.  
“Uuuuuuugh Fuuuuuuuccccck!” He screamed, and absolutely drenched Mike's face and ripped torso with several loads of his hot seed.

After Joe's body settled down, he collapsed on the bed beside Mike. He looked over at Mike, who still had cum on his face.

“Whew! Did I ever need that” Joe said.

He finally reached for the box of facial tissues and gave it to wipe the cum off his face. Once Mike cleaned his face up, he turned back to Joe.

“I totally need to fuck you tonight” He said.

“Done” Joe replied.

“Well, I guess I better go take a shower” Mike said.

“I'll join you” Joe replied.

The two studs made their way into the bathroom. Mike turned on the shower and waited for it to reach the ideal temperature. Once it did, the two of them stepped in. 

After about 20 minutes, Joe turned off the shower, and the two exited the stall. They reached for the towels, and began to dry themselves off. They made their way back into the bedroom and Mike got dressed while Joe just had a towel wrapped around his waist.

“So, uh, I'll see you later” Mike said.

“Yup” Joe replied.

The two of them made their way to the door. Joe unlocked and opened it.

“Bye” Mike said.

“Bye” Joe replied.

Mike exited and Joe closed and locked the door behind him. 

Joe turned around and dropped his towel. He decided to go back into the bedroom. About 20 minutes later, he dozed off.


	25. Chapter 25

Joe had woken up from his nap at about 7:00pm. Still recovering from jet lag, he wasn't feeling the greatest so he just decided to stay in his hotel room. 

At about 8:45pm, his phone rang. He looked at the display and noticed Mike was calling.

“Hello” he said.

“Hey, it's me” Mike replied.

“Yeah, you coming over?” He asked.

“Yeah, I was just making sure you were still up for it” Mike responded.

“Oh, I'm definitely, ahem, up for it” Joe said.  
“Alright, I'll be over in a few” Mike replied.

“Okay” Joe said and hung up.

About 10 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Joe walked over to the door, looked through the peephole just to make sure it was Mike. It was, so Joe unlocked and opened the door to let Mike in.

“Hey” Joe said.

“Hey” Mike replied, and entered Joe's room.

Joe closed and locked the door behind Mike.

The two of them made their way into the bedroom, and got naked. Joe lied on his back, and Mike climbed on top of him. The two of them wrapped their muscular arms around each other and engaged in a hot, wild, passionate kiss.

After several minutes, they rolled over so Mike was now lying on his back. Joe began kissing his way down Mike's massive chest.

“Fuck yes” Mike moaned.

Joe stuck his tongue out, and began licking Mike's hard nipples.

“Mmmmm, fuck yeah” Mike continued.

Joe continued kissing his way down Mike's torso until he reached his hunky teammate's big, thick cock, which was pointing straight up in the air. The hunky defenceman licked his luscious lips, and then began licking all sides of the shaft.

“Ooooooohhhhh...fuuuuck” Mike moaned.

About a minute later, Joe opened up his mouth, and engulfed Mike's beautiful tool.

“Yeah, that's it” Mike said.

Joe began sucking Mike very slowly, and would gradually pick up the pace.

“Fuck, yeah...that's it...just like that” Mike whispered.

After several minutes, Joe pulled his mouth off Mike's cock, just to suggest something.

“Let's 69” He suggested.

“Okay” Mike answered.

Joe and Mike lied on their sides, and the two of them began to suck each other. The studs would continue to suck and stroke each other for a while, before Joe climbed over and placed his ass on Mike's face. Mike stuck his long, slippery tongue out and began licking the rosebud that was winking.

“Fuck yes!” Joe hissed.

Mike's tongue up, down, side-to-side, and then in circles all over Joe's pucker.

“Fuuuuuck....eat that ass, man” Joe continued.

Mike would continue to eat out Joe for another 20 minutes.

Joe got on all fours and spread his ass cheeks open again.

“You ready for this cock?” Mike asked.

“Fuck yes! Give it to me!” Joe replied.

Mike spat on Joe's hole, then spat on his own cock.

“Here it comes” Mike said.

He slowly slid his throbbing member inside of Joe's hungry hole.

“Oooooh fuck” Joe yelped as there was an initial shot of pain, but it quickly subsided.

Once Mike could get as much of his cock inside of Joe, he took a moment to let Joe get used to the sensation. He began thrusting his hips and began to fuck his teammate slowly. He gradually increased his speed until he felt Joe was ready to go full throttle.

“Holy shit! Give me that cock” Joe grunted.

With that said, Mike grabbed Joe's hips, and began slamming his cock into Joe's cock.

“Fuck! It's so fucking big! Fuck me with that big fucking cock, you big stud!” Joe yelled.

Mike's cock was hitting Joe's prostate with every thrust now.

“Fuckin' take that cock, bitch! Hmmmmm! Fuck yes!” Mike grunted.

After a while, Joe just couldn't take it anymore. He could feel his nuts tightening up.

“Uuuuuuuuuughhhhhh! Fuuuuuuuck! I'm cummmming!!!” He yelled, and shot wad after wad of his cum all over the sheets on the bed.

“Fuckin' shoot that load man! Yeah, that's it!” Mike said.

After about another minute, Mike could feel he was getting close.

“Ooooooh fuuuuuuucccck! I'm cumming!” He yelled, and shot numerous loads of his hot, thick cum deep inside of Joe's round, muscular ass.

After both guys settled down from their intense orgasms, they collapsed on the bed.

“Holy fuck” Joe said panting.

“Uh huh” Mike replied.

“That was awesome” Joe said.

“Uh huh” Mike responded.

After a while, the two of them made their way into the washroom. They hopped into the shower, cleaned themselves up, and made their way back into the bedroom. Joe had a disappointed look on his face.

“What's wrong?” Mike asked.

“Nothing, I just wish you didn't have to leave, that's all” Joe answered.

“So do I, but coach will get suspicious” Mike responded.

“Yeah, that's true” Joe said.

“And not to mention, our season is on the line tomorrow” Mike said.

“Don't remind me” Joe replied with a groan.

“Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow” Mike said.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow” Joe replied.

Joe walked Mike to the door. He unlocked and opened it.

“Bye” Mike said.

“Bye” Joe replied.

After Mike exited Joe's hotel room, Joe closed and locked the door behind him. He turned off any lights that were on, and went into the bedroom. He took off his towel, climbed into bed, and pulled the covers over his naked body.

He would watch some TV until about 10:30pm, then he started nod off a bit, so he turned it off. Joe lied down, and not even 10 minutes later, he was dead asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Game 5 of the Stanley Cup Finals had been played ending with a 6-2 victory by the Ducks. The Senators didn't play well defensively at all. The goal that turned out to be the winner was a clearing attempt by defenceman Chris Phillips that went off goaltender Ray Emery and into their own net.

After the the game was over, the team went into their locker room, showered, and dealt with the media. They finally left the arena about an hour after the game had finished. The team boarded their shuttle bus to the hotel.

The next day, the team went down to the hotel's main restaurant and had their breakfast. Following that, everybody had checked themselves out of the hotel, and made their way to the shuttle bus that was waiting for them.

The team boarded bus, and about 10 minutes later, it finally left the hotel and started making its way to the airport. The bus finally arrived at the airport, and everybody exited the bus and made their way into the terminal.

About an hour or so later, the team finally made their way to the charter plane and boarded it. After about a half-hour, the plane started moving and finally took off back towards Ottawa. The flight was about 5.5 hours long from Anaheim to Ottawa.

Everybody was pretty quiet. They were doing their own thing whether it was listening to music, reading their messages, or catching up on some sleep.

About an hour into the flight, Jason felt a nudge coming from Dany.

“I dunno about you, but I'm hungry for Mike's hot ass” Dany whispered.  
Jason just smirked and rolled his eyes and looked over at Mike who was looking back at them. Mike stood up and walked to the washroom and motioned for the other two studs to follow him.

Dany stood up immediately, and walked in behind him. The two of them went into the bathroom and waited for Jason. A couple of minutes went by and Jason finally arrived.

Jason closed the door behind him and locked it. The three of them immediately got undressed. Mike positioned himself on all fours and spread his ass cheeks apart.

Dany got on his knees in behind Mike and began to lick the rosebud that was winking back at him. Meanwhile, Jason shoved his thick tool inside of Mike's hungry mouth.

Jason had been horny for a while, so it didn't take him long to blow his load down Mike's throat. He didn't want to scream just in case somebody heard him so he bit his lip.

Dany had been stroking his own cock while eating Mike's delicious ass and after several minutes he was ready to shoot. He placed his throbbing member at Mike's rosebud and shoved it inside. As soon as it was inside, he emptied his hot, thick seed into Mike's ass.

“Oh shit!” He hissed.

The feeling of hot cum shooting up his ass caused Mike to blow his seed all over the floor.

“Whew” He whispered.

“We better clean ourselves up” Dany said.

“I got an idea” Jason said while the three of them cleaned up.

“What?” Mike asked.

“How about one final orgy at Dany's place?” He suggested.

“Done” Dany said.

“Okay, when?” Mike asked.

“How about Friday night?” Jason said.

“Okay” Dany replied.

The three studs made their way back to their seats.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter.

Friday had finally come around. Dany had taken a nap, looked at his phone and noticed it was just a little after 4:00pm. Jason had suggested a few nights ago, that he and a bunch of the other guys come over to Dany's for an orgy, and they were more than willing to do so.

Dany stretched, let out a big yawn, and made his way into the washroom. He took a leak, washed his hands, then made his way into the shower. After about 20 minutes or so, he turned off the water, reached for the towels that were hanging on the rack, and wrapped one around his waist. He began drying himself off when his phone began ringing.  
Dany looked at the display and noticed it was Jason that was phoning.

“Hello?” He said.

“Yeah, it's me. I was just wondering what time you wanted us to come over” Jason replied.

“Oh, ummm, how about eight?” Dany asked.

“Sounds good” Jason replied.

Dany really wanted everybody to come over sooner, but he had some errands to run beforehand. He finished drying himself off, and began to get dressed. He watched some TV for a little while, then he went into his garage.

As the day progressed, he finished his errands and finally got back home at around 6:45pm. He put away all the merchandise he had purchased from various locations and then made his way into the living room. Dany went into his home office and turned on the computer.

As soon as he opened up his browser, there was a notification saying he had received several emails. He checked each and every one of them (except for the one that were rather suspicious). Just before he was about to close the browser, Dany noticed another email had come in from with an attachment.

Dany realized it was from Joe, and the attachment was of the hunky defenceman naked sticking out his thick, muscular ass, and his cheeks were wide open, exposing his rosebud.

“Awww fuck, I am so pounding that tonight” Dany said, and grabbed his crotch.

Now he really couldn't wait for 8:00 to come around. He looked at the clock on the computer and it was saying it was 7:40. Dany closed the email, and made his way back to the living room.

He plopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV. He looked through the guide and noticed there wasn't really anything on, so he ended up turning it off.

At about 7:50, the door bell rang. Dany made his way to the door and opened it. Jason was standing there with Antoine and Mike.

“Hey” Jason said.

“Hey, get in” Dany replied.

“Wade, Ray, and Joe aren't here yet?” Mike asked.

“Nope” Dany replied.

“Oh, okay” Jason said, and the three of them walked into the living room.

Just a few seconds later, the door bell rang again.

“Hey” Joe said. He was standing there with Ray, but no Wade.

“Where's Wade?” Dany asked.

“He wasn't feeling well, so he couldn't make it.

“Damn, oh well” Dany replied.

Ray and Joe made their way into the living room.

Dany closed and locked the door behind, and followed them.

“Let's party” Dany said, and immediately began to undress.

The other guys followed suit and began a circle jerk. After several minutes of just stroking their own tools, Dany reached out and began to stroke Mike's cock and vice-verse. Antoine and Joe were stroking each other meanwhile Jason and Ray were doing the same.

Dany looked over at Joe and licked his lips.

“I want you on all fours” Dany said.

“Alright” Joe replied.

Joe positioned himself on all fours, and spread his round, muscular ass cheeks open, exposing his rosebud.

“Fuck, that's hot” Ray said.

“That looks like an all-you-can-eat buffet” Jason said.

“Go for it” Joe said.

Dany got on his knees, stuck out his tongue, and began darting at the pretty pink that was winking back at him.

“Fuck!” Joe moaned. He absolutely loved having his big muscle butt eaten out.

Antoine lied on the floor, on his back, and lifted his legs up in the air. Ray grabbed him by the legs and placed his tongue at Antoine's pretty hole.

“Fuuuuuuck!” Antoine moaned.

Jason was still lying on the sofa, when Mike walked up to him.

“Hungry?” Mike asked.

Jason nodded.

Mike climbed over Jason and sat down on his face.

“Mmmmmmm, hello pretty hole” Jason said before burying his face in Mike's ass.

“Fuuuuuuck” Mike moaned.

After about a half-an-hour or so, Dany yelled out “Switch!” He climbed over Jason's face and sat on it, meanwhile Mike went over to Ray and sat on his face, and Antoine sat on Joe's face. The rimfest resumed from there.

“Uuuuuugh...fuuuuck” Antoine moaned.

After about another 15-20 minutes, the guys stopped rimming each other. They resumed their circle jerk and made out with one another. Dany was kissing Jason, Ray was kissing Mike, and Antoine was kissing Joe.  
Dany broke away from his kiss with Jason after a few minutes, and got on his knees.  
He opened up his hot, moist mouth, and began to suck his linemate.

“Oh fuck, yes....mmmm...suck that cock” Jason moaned as he began to run his fingers through Dany's hair. Dany began slowly then picked up the pace.

Meanwhile, Antoine had also got on his knees with the other four circled around him. He began to suck each and every single one of their big, thick cocks. Jason looked over and licked his lips.

“Fuck, that's hot” He said and began to thrust his cock into Dany's mouth.

After several minutes, Mike lied down on his back on the floor and Antoine climbed over top of him. He opened up his ass cheeks and slid down on Mike's big, thick, throbbing member.

“Fuuuuuck” He gasped.

Just as he got used to the feeling of Mike's cock inside of him, he could feel Ray wrapping his arms around him and sliding his cock inside of Antoine.

“Oooooohhhhhh fuuuuuuuuuccccck!” He moaned.

It wasn't the first time Antoine had two cocks deep inside of his hole, but it had been a while, so it got some getting used to. Once Antoine did get used to the feeling, he opened his eyes and could see Joe's cock staring right back at him. He opened his mouth and Joe slid it in.

Ray and Mike began thrusting their cocks inside of Antoine.

“Hmmmmmph!” Antoine moaned while sucking on Joe's delicious cock.

The horny French-Canadian stud was in sheer ecstasy at this point. He had two big studs fucking and stretching out his tight ass and another fucking his face.

“Fuck yes, that's it, take those cocks” Mike said.

Meanwhile, Dany got on all fours, spread his muscular ass open up for Jason. Jason slapped his dick against the rosebud that was winking back at him. Finally, he slid it in.

“Ooooohhhh....fuuuuck” Dany moaned.

“You ready, baby?” Jason asked.

“Fuck yes! Give it to me hard!” Dany screamed.

“Alright” Jason said and began ramming his member inside of Dany's tight hole.

“Uuuuuugh! Fuuuuuck! Yes!” Dany yelled.

“Take that cock, you dirty slut!” Jason said, and smacked Dany's ass.

After about 45 minutes, the guys just couldn't take it anymore.

Joe was the first to blow.

“Ooooohhhhh shiiiiittttt!” He yelled, and shot his thick, creamy seed down Antoine's throat.  
Then it was Mike's turn.

“I'm gonna cum! Fuuuuucccck!” He screamed, and shot his jizz deep inside of Antoine's ass.

The feeling Mike's cum going into his ass caused Antoine to blast his load all over Mike's amazing torso.

A couple of minutes later Ray came deep inside of Antoine's already filled up ass.

“Shiiiiiiitttttt!” Jason screamed and shot his seed deep inside of Dany's ass.

“Oooooh fuuuuuuuck!” Dany yelled as his cock erupted with cum and sprayed it on the floor beneath him.

It took the guys about 20 minutes or so for their bodies to calm themselves down. 

“Whew! That was amazing” Joe said.

“Uh huh” Dany said, still breathing heavily.

“Let's go and take a shower” Jason said.

Jason, Antoine, and Dany got into the shower first and cleaned themselves up. Ray, Mike, and Joe followed suit shortly thereafter.

One-by-one the guys left and went home.

Dany locked the door after Jason left, then immediately went to bed. All the hot, wild sex exhausted him. It didn't take to long to get to sleep.

THE END


End file.
